


Under the Blood Red Moon

by notsocleverwriter



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: IT AU, M/M, Reddie, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, warewolf!Richie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsocleverwriter/pseuds/notsocleverwriter
Summary: After a brutal change in Richie’s life he finds himself in quite a predicament. Every full moon he is doomed to change into the beast that tears at his sanity, his control slipping with each rise of the crescent planet. Eddie as well is dealing with a lot too, only for him the scars on his chest are a constant reminder that he is now bound to his best friend, and not in the way he necessarily understands.





	1. The First Change

The blaze from the fire was strong, reaching up towards the sky and sharing its warmth generously. Their group was scattered around in a semi-circle, each one of them lazily sprawled out on the dying leaves under them. Light was fading, the setting sun giving way to the night and welcoming it with a gust of cold air. It retrospect, it should be considered beautiful and Eddie should have taken notice to the array of colors painted above but his focus was drawn towards the jittery boy beside him.

Richie hadn’t said much the entire day leading up to their camping trip, it was like he was keeping to himself, jumping at any person who even spoke his name. Something was wrong, that was obvious and the others had commented on his strange behavior but made no effort to ask, fearing that the short temper Richie was carrying with him today would backfire in their faces.

As the sun hung low in the west, things got even stranger, Richie’s hand never leaving his shoulder, his eyes darting frantically around them. Eddie knew the others were watching too, their heated stares making the tension even thicker between the group. Eventually, the short loser had enough, finding his voice somewhere deep in his chest he whispered, “Rich? Is everything okay?”

A head shake was his response, his body trembling horribly. Eddie reached out, grazing the tender skin of Richie’s hand making him jump back in surprise. “Don’t touch me!” He growled, scooting back towards the tree line and away from his friends. “Stay away!”

“Fuck Richie!” Mike exclaimed as everyone jumped to their feet. “You’re bleeding!”

Slowly, Richie removed his hand from his shoulder, fresh blood soaking though his shirt and into his palm. His body shuttered, his eyes widening at the new revaluation. “The bite.” He whispered so softly that only Eddie was able to hear.

“What bite?” Eddie pressed, scooting closer to his friend. “Richie what bite?”

“I was attacked, a week ago by a dog…I think. He-he bit me and I-ugh.” Whatever explanation he had died by an agonizing cry, his hands moving to clutch his head as tears trailed down his face. “Eddie.” He whimpered, his body withering into itself.

“I’m here Rich.” He replied, his heart tightening at the pain that had built up behind his name. Eddie could feel his heart pound against his chest, fear gnawing at his stomach, making him nauseous. “I’m right here with you okay?”

Richie met his gaze, his tears pulling Eddie’s sanity and tearing it into pieces. He looked so broken, so afraid and Eddie had no idea how to help. “Something’s wrong.”

“What do you me-“

The trashmouth yelled in agony, the force tossing him to the side where he seemingly shattered. Eddie ran to him, pulling his shaking body into his arms, asking the same question over and over again until it sounded like a prayer. “What’s wrong? Tell me what’s wrong!” Richie didn’t reply, or couldn’t as he continued to cry out in pain.

“Eddie his back!” Beverly yelled from beside him, her finger pointing to the muscles contracting and expanding under Richie’s shirt. The fabric stretched, the fibers tearing away and ripping the shirt from his swollen body. “What the fuck is going on!” She screeched as tuffs of fur began to grow on the exposed skin.

“I don’t know.” Eddie replied, suddenly aware of the sharpened claws clutching at his jacket. Although frightened, his grip never faltered, the weight of his friend becoming heaver and heavier in his lap. The world darkened as the last bits of sunlight died, the rising moon reviling itself finally.

“Eddie get away from him!” Ben exclaimed, pulling the lightweight boy away from Richie in one swift motion. “Back up, everyone back up!”

It happened quickly, one moment there was Richie, his lanky figure curled up into a tight ball, small whimpers and cries coming from him and the next there was an animal, clawing off the remaining smooth skin from its body. What remained wasn’t a wolf exactly, but more of a monster brought up from the depths of hell. It snarled, its eyes trying to focus on its new surroundings as it shook its dark brown fur.

“What the fuck is that?” Stan asked, his surprised tone speaking for all of them. His answer came immediately, the wolf’s muzzle tilting up towards the full moon before releasing a lengthy and vibrant howl.

“We need to get out of here!” Ben cried, pulling at his friends and moving away from the camp and towards the truck. They obeyed, turning tail and running but not before the monster noticed the sudden movement.

Before they could make it far, the wolf cut them off, his teeth exposed as a snarl ripped through his body. The group stumbled over each other, scattering for safety. Eddie found himself with Ben and Mike, making a beeline for the trees while Stan, Bill and Bev hurried in the opposite direction. Just before they stepped off of the campsite, Beverly’s girlish scream stopped them in their tracks.

Somehow she had lost the other two and was now facing the large animal on her own. Eddie could see the hair on the wolf’s back rise, his body lowering to the ground as it prepared itself to pounce. His body reacted before his mind could catch itself, picking up a large rock and chucking it towards the monster.

It was a square hit on the back of the head, the wolf’s body snapping towards the three boys as a profound growl echoed around them. “Oh shit.” Mike staggered, grabbing at Eddie’s arm. “Run. Run now!”

And he tried, he really did, but within only a few steps he was pushed to the ground by a weight greater than his. Turning, he faced the growling ball of fur before him, its muzzle dripping with saliva. Eddie’s breathing rang in his ears as he tried to scoot further away, his hands digging into the wet ground, making it hard to get anywhere. A scream caught in his throat, fearful tears welding up in his eyes as he was forced to stare down the advancing threat.

“Eddie!” Bill screamed, “Eddie we are coming!”

“Stay away!” Eddie hissed loudly, never taking his gaze off of the predator. “He will attack you if-“

His words were cut short as two large paws pressed at his shoulders, pinning him down into the ground. Slobber dipped off of the wolf’s barren teeth and onto Eddie’s face, burning his skin. The small loser choked out a sob, the flesh of his body giving way to the sharpened claws of the monster. This was it, he thought, this was how he was going to die and somehow he was okay with it. Closing his eyes he forced himself to hold his breath, waiting for teeth to puncture his windpipe and end it all.

Instead he felt the wolf intake air, sniffing at his face rather than attacking. There was a whimper, so soft that if the proximity had been any further the night would have swallowed it up. Eddie slowly opened his eyes, meeting the chocolate eyes that he had become accustomed to, that he loved from afar. Richie’s eyes.

Eddie gulped down the lump in his throat, “R-Richie? Is that you?” He whispered, looking deeply into his attackers gaze and feeling the familiar dipping of his heart. “Richie, please don’t-“There was a shout from behind them, a projectile hitting the backbone of the wolf, making him break concentration. The monster growled, turning to look at the group that had formed.

The next thing Eddie felt was scorching pain across his chest, claws raking themselves against his flesh, cutting him open. He screamed in agony, thee feeling of warm blood soaking through his shirt and jacket instantly. Then, surprisingly, the weight of the monster was lifted from his body, his paws crashing into the leaves beside them before pushing him forward into the forest, leaving Eddie behind.

“Richie.” He breathed, clutching at the deep wound along his chest. Tears streamed down his face, creating valleys in their wake. When he tried to rise there was a firm hand pushing him back in the leaves. “Richie, we have to go save-“

“He’s gone Eddie, we need to get you to a hospital right now.” Stan nipped, holding him down.

Eddie opened his mouth to protest but felt his body lift into the air, strong arms pulling him towards Mike’s warm chest. He could feel the blood trickle down his sides, ruining his friend’s shirt forever. Pain radiated from the wound but he couldn’t focus on anything other than Richie’s eyes. “No hospital. Take me home, I can patch myself up there.”

“Eddie I think-“

“Please.” He begged as Mike laid him in the back of the truck, Beverly replacing him, her long arms wrapping themselves around his body. “We can’t report this to the police and we need to figure out what happened to Richie. I’ll be fine.”

The others looked at one another before nodding in agreement, “Okay.” Mike whispered half heartily, closing the hatch and climbing in to the cab with Stan. As they drove away there was one final howl from somewhere deep in the woods, only this time, to Eddie, it seemed less intimating, less vicious.

Almost like a lonely cry.


	2. Bloody Wounds

Blood soaked through the new bandage quickly, making Mike groan. Muttering profanity under his breath be undressed the wound, carefully so that he didn’t hurt his friend too much. Again he rewrapped Eddie’s small chest, using an extra layer of gaze and a few choice words.

“It’ll be fine.” Eddie whispered yet again, biting back a whimper. “Once the bleeding stops I’ll be able to handle the upkeep.”

Scan scoffed from the threshold of the bathroom, his tone harsh and judgmental. “We should have just taken you to the hospital, what are you going to do about the pain, about infections? Fuck Eddie, we should have just-“

“We have bigger issues okay?” Eddie nipped, flinching from pain when he jerked too quickly. Mike offered a concerned look but said nothing, and for that, Eddie was grateful. “You don’t think I have pills for that shit? That in the mountain of medications my mother owns I have that stuff already on hand?”

“What if the bleeding doesn’t stop? Huh, when is enough, enough?” His friend hissed, entering the small space. “We are all worried about you, the cuts look horrible.”

“You should worry about Richie.” Eddie retorted, the name like venom dripping from his lips. “Sort out your priorities, I can always go to the hospital, Riche could be dead! Don’t you even care?”

Stan looked as if he had been slapped, his face falling at the harsh tone of his friend. Eddie huffed in annoyance, allowing the string of silence to stretch between them and welcoming it, thankful for the nagging to have come to an end.

It was Mike who decided to end the silence, “Did Ben find anything?” 

“Yeah, he thinks so but wants to talk to us all at once.” Stan replied, his gaze settled on the space between the others. “He says we need to hurry, so-“

“Okay.” Eddie muttered, standing from the side of the tub. The sudden movement hit him like a tuck, his head spinning and his knees giving way to his weight. Mike was there first, gripping on to his side and keeping him from falling. Eddie forced a hallow chuckle, “Head rush.” 

Stan and Mike shared a concern look but again, nothing was said. Both of them helped the small loser out of the bathroom and into the living area where the others waited patiently. Eddie was let down on the couch, grunting in pain when he made contact with the fabric. Beverly frowned, rubbing his back for support, Eddie pretended he didn’t notice her tears as he moved focus to Ben.

Haystack shifted awkwardly, the entire group now tuning to him for answers. His fingers bit into the book in his hands, his teeth gnawing on his bottom lip nervously. “Okay.” He whispered, shaking his head. “So I think I know what’s wrong with Richie and I know how it’s going to sound but please just hear me out.” The others nodded, the room becoming thick with unwanted anticipation. “Eddie, you said he told you he was bit? By a dog?”

Eddie nodded, “Yeah, he told me that as he was-uh when it was it was happening.”

Ben nodded, “I don’t think it was a dog.”

“W-What do you me-mean?” Bill asked, “L-like another ani-animal or suh-something?”

“I think it was a werewolf.” Haystack confessed, his face twisting in a mixture of pain and worry. No one dared challenge him, instead waiting for him to explain. “The moon, the change, it’s the only thing that makes sense. I’ve been reading, and I know that this shit is probably bullshit but it says that a human loses all self when in transformation which is why he attacked us.”

“Okay so what? Richie is a werewolf? That’s crazy, werewolf’s are in movies, in books, not in real life.” Mike said, speaking for all of them. “How is this even possible?”

“I don’t know.” Ben admitted, shrugging his shoulders. “I don’t know how or why but I believe it. I saw it with my own eyes. We fought a child killing clown, there are things in this would that can’t be explained so why is this so farfetched?”

Eddie blinked, sudden realizing what he had experienced. The fur, the howl, how had he not put it all together sooner? Sure, this was a long shot but if they knew what was happening, then maybe they could reverse it. Maybe they could save Richie. “What now?” He asked, breaking the quiet contemplation of his friends. “What do we do now?”

“Well.” Ben began, frowning. “The sun should be coming up any time now and if Richie is a werewolf then he will transform back.”

“Then we find him.” Eddie nodded, “We find him and take him home so we can figure this all out.” Looking to his friends he could see their doubt, the gross shadow covering their faces, making them ugly and fake. Eddie cringed, a deep burning anger beginning to burn in his throat. “We find him.” Eddie repeated, force following behind his words. “We find him and bring him home.”

“Eddie…” Stan whispered, looking to the others for help but finding himself alone. “That thing almost killed you, it attacked us, we can’t just assume-“

“Oh fuck you!” Eddie hissed, “He’s one of us! We stick together remember? We don’t leave our own behind!”

“Eddie calm down.” Beverly whispered, her fingers tracing the small of his back as if trying to ground him. “Stan was just trying to explain that-“

“I know what exactly what he was trying to say. Richie is our friend, and if you all are so quick to abandon a friend then get out of my house and I’ll go find him on my own.” It was a bold statement considering that Eddie was having a hard time even functioning with his injury but he had meant every word. Anger began to gnaw at his skin, begging for validation. “I would die for any one of you, and guess what? I almost did. We are family, at the end of the day, all we have is each other!”

“H-He’s ruh-right.” Bill said, his voice still low but commanding. “R-Richie is one o-of us. We nuh-need to go find h-im, br-uh-ing him home.”

“I’ll go.” Beverly whispered, nodding her head. “I’ll go back, for Richie.”

“Me too.” Mike agreed, “For Richie.”

Stan sighed, rubbing his face. “I know the area from bird watching, I’ll go too.”

Eddie eyed his friends, their bravery sufficing. “Okay then we go, let’s go now sunrise is in a hour and-“

“You can’t go.” Ben corrected, “You’re hurt Eddie, you have to stay here.”

“Oh bull shit, I’m going to go and-“

“Eddie.” Beverly whispered, bringing him back to earth. “We will find him. I promise.”

He wanted to protest, to demand that he should be there when he was found but in the end, Ben was right, he would only drag them down. Frowning he muttered, “Okay, yeah okay.”

“Oh and one more thing.” Ben said, suddenly sounding embarrassed. “We are going to need to find him some clothes.”

\---

There was a faint cry in the distance, its voice loud and demanding. It was his name, he recognized it immediately as Beverly. He tried to reply, to cry out to her but as he sat up the throbbing in his head made the earth under him spin, creating a rift in his concentration. He groaned in pain, his body aching with every sudden movement. It felt as if he had been hit by a truck, his muscles contracting and stretching with a scorching burn. The sun was just rising over the horizon, its warm rays diverted by the trees.

“Richie!” A deeper voice called. “Richie!”

“Here!” Richie croaked, horse and dry. “I’m here!” The voices contained to call for him, now sounding as if they were becoming further and further away. His heart skipped a beat when he realized they were heading in the wrong direction, his body reacting quickly as it attempted to force him to his feet.

Instantly he was back on the ground, rocks and sticks digging deep in his exposed flesh. He cried out in pain, awakening the birds that had been hovering in the branches, their caws harsh and sharp as they took to the air, fleeing the scene. “I’m here! Beverly! Mike! I’m over here!”

His lungs screamed at him, each deep intake like fire in his chest. A cough began in his stomach, shaking him to his core. He couldn’t help but whimper, fear and despair beginning to crawl into his mind. Then came the voices again, only this time they were close.

“Help.” Richie managed, the world around him becoming increasingly blurry and unfocused without his glasses. “Please help me.”

“Richie!” Beverly’s voice cried, the sound of crunching leaves followed. Richie tried to look at her, to tell her how thankful he was to see her but his body reacted poorly and he found himself on his hands and knees, the contents of his stomach expelling from his mouth.

“Oh god!” Richie breathed, his throat burning, his gasp for air loud and painful. “What happened to me?”

They didn’t reply, instead stepping closer to drape a fleece blanket over his shoulders. Beverly knelt down beside him, her long fingernails tracing back for support as he vomited again. Once he was done and the nausea had passed, Richie looked up to his friend’s worried faces. He sat on his bottom, suddenly away of his compete nudity.

“What happened last night?” He whispered, his tone pleading.

Stan handed him his spare pair of glasses, the ones that he kept at Eddie’s for safe keeping. “What’s the last thing you remember?” He asked, kneeling down lower.

“I uh-remember going camping with everyone, and then I got a bad headache then-“Richie paused trying to piece together the broken memories in his mind. It was faint, a few things coming stronger than others but the picture of a whole unmanageable. “A howl, a scream? I think I remember Eddie, I remember him calling my name, I remember seeing his face.” Stan looked up to Mike who frowned, shaking his head.

“Then what?” Beverly pressed.

“Then nothing.” He admitted, shaking his head. “I woke up to you calling my name.”

Stan sighed, handing him some sweats and hoodie and gesturing him to clothe. As he did he felt his friend’s eyes on him, judging his every move. Richie wanted to scream, to demand that they explain what happened but something in his gut told him to keep his calm, that anger would only make his situation worse. “Okay.” He muttered once he was finished, “Now can you tell me what’s going on?”

“In the car.” Mike said, jingling his keys. “We will tell you in the car.”

It was the most painful ride of Richie’s life. Stanley’s explanation ringing in his ears as Mike drove down the streets of Derry. Every time the cursed word was used, Richie felt his stomach churn. Werewolf? He was a werewolf? How was this even possible? The only thing keeping him sane was Beverly’s reassuring voice, her whispers of encouragement keeping him on earth. If he had anything left in his system it would be on Mike’s console by now. The world around him was crumbling, leaving him even barer than he had been in the woods.

They pulled into Eddie’s drive, Mike killing the car. Richie knew that Mrs. K was gone until next weekend and he had never been more grateful in his life. They spilled out of the cab, walking to the door. “Should we tell him?” Stan’s whispered question not going unnoticed.

“No. Not a word.” Mike replied softly, not expanding on the subject any further.

As soon as the door was opened Richie was met with a rush of copper wafting back to him. His face twisted in pain, the smell becoming stronger as he passed through the threshold. “I smell blood.” He whimpered, looking over to his friends. “I smell it-oh god-it’s so strong.”

“Richie.” Beverly said sternly grabbing ahold of his shoulders. “Richie look at me, go back outside okay? Go outside with Mike and let us-“

Richie shook his head, knowing that he had caused the terrible scent, his body trembling with disgust for himself. “Who is it? Who did I hurt? Bill? Ben? Oh god-“

“Richie! Richie just go back outside!” Stan cut harshly, trying to pull on his sweatshirt. “Please, just go-“

“Eddie!” Richie choked, a sudden realization punching him in the chest. “Eddie! Where are you?” He easily pulled out of his friend’s grasps, ignoring the burning under his skin and trudging through the house. Following his nose be found himself behind the closed door of the bathroom, the horrific odor seeping through the cracks. With a deep breath he pushed it open, his body tensing with each inch it gained.

There sitting on the tub was Eddie, his eyes widening in surprise. Bill was kneeling in front of him, a bloody rag in hand, an equally stunned look on his face. Richie whispered Eddie’s name, taking a cautious step forward, this caused Bill to step back, reviling the gory wound along the shorter boy’s chest. Four deep claw marks stretched from his collar bone to the bottom of his ribs, the wound still fresh and swollen.

“Oh my god.” Richie whispered, tears swelling in his eyes. “I did that? I hurt you? Oh fuck, oh god I’m a monster, I’m-I-”

“Get him out.” Eddie hissed, watching Richie break down into nothing, his tears like waterfalls on his face. “Get him out now!” Someone pulled on Richie’s shoulder, forcing him back into the hall. The door was slammed in his face, cutting off form his friend.

Richie dropped to his knees, his sobs now completely uncontrollable. He heaved, repeating an apology over and over until it was like a prayer. He could feel someone’s arms around him in a desperate attempt to keep him whole. He didn’t bother to look to see who it was because it didn’t matter, nothing did.

He had hurt Eddie.

And he could never take it back.


	3. The Healing Factor

Eddie internally groaned, his reflection in the mirror seemingly paler than usual. Rags and gaze were scattered on the bathroom floor, mocking their failed attempts at stopping the nonstop flow from his chest. He wasn’t stupid, he knew he was losing too much blood, too fast but he couldn’t bring himself to leave. Going to the ER would bring unwanted attention to their situation and the last thing he wanted to do was loose Richie.

He had already lost him once to a monster, he wouldn’t let that happen again.

There was a faint knock at the door, bringing Eddie back to earth. With a grunt and a sharp pain he moved to open the door, reviling Ben’s concerned face “If you’re going to tell me to go to the hospital then you’re better off just-“

“No.” Haystack cut, shaking his head. “No, I know that’s a lost cause.”

“What’s wrong then?” He asked, looking to the front room, finding it empty. “Where is everyone?”

“Richie locked himself in your bedroom.” Ben replied, frowning. “He won’t open up, we can’t get him to talk to anyone. I’m scared he’s shutting down.”

Eddie nodded, the fleeting feeling of relief that he had gained when Richie had come home now was gone, replaced by a new and deadly fear. “Help me up the stairs. I want to talk to him.” Ben didn’t protest, throwing Eddie’s arm over his shoulder and gripping on to his waist for support.

Never in his life had Eddie hated his staircase, but as he looked up at the steep steps he contemplated death. “One at a time.” Ben whispered in his ear, his soothing voice not doing a damn thing for the pain in Eddie’s chest. “Together.”

What Eddie soon found was that there was no agony like nearly being dragged up a flight of stairs with an open wound. Ben did his best be considerate to every whimper and hiss but as they progressed further and further, haystack used his strength to carry the small boy up the stairs, his feet dragging against the mahogany. “Holy fucking shit.” Eddie gasped once they reached the top. “I live up here now because there is no way I’m doing that again.”

“Eddie.” Beverly breathed, “Thank god, maybe he will listen to you.”

“What happened?” He asked, using Ben for support as they walked over to his bedroom door.

“Well after he saw-uh your wound he went off edge.” Mike explained, his worried matching the others. “He said he was a monster, and that he hurt you and a lot of other stuff. Then he locked himself in the room.”

Eddie sighed, moving closer to the door. Slowly he put his ear to the door, listening for signs of life. There was a sniffle, followed by a whispered confession that he couldn’t make out. His knuckles rose to the door, rapping themselves against the wood softly. “Richie?” He said, his voice wavering slightly. “Richie open up. It’s me.”

“Eddie?” Richie choked on the other end, his tone low and submissive.

“Yeah.” He replied, his heart tearing at sound of his voice. “It’s me. Let me in.”

“No.”

“Richie, please.”

The others looked at one another, doubt riddling their expressions. Eddie ignored them as Richie spoke again. “No, I hurt you Eds. I hurt you so bad, I can’t do that again. I can’t-please don’t let me hurt you again.”

“You didn’t hurt me.” Eddie explained gently. “That wasn’t you, I know it. Let me in, I just want to talk okay? I just want to see your face again.” The cool surface of the door felt good on his burning face. His world was spinning under him, the feeling of warm blood gradually soaking though the new bandage. Eddie was slipping, he could feel it. All he wanted was to see his friends face, to tell him that everything was going to be okay, even if he himself didn’t believe it. There was a gentle hand on his shoulder, Mike maybe? Probably Stan. Eddie ignored the touch, instead choking out a pathetic and fragile. “Please Richie. I need you.”

There was a click from the door, forcing Eddie away from its support. He held his breath as the barrier opened, gaining an inch a minute. Eventually it opened, revealing a very dirt and afraid Richie. The trashmouths eyes were swollen and red, his face blotchy from his apparent sobs. Eddie couldn’t help but sigh in relief, looking up at his friend like he was a god sent. “Thank you.” He whispered, felling himself wobble in place. A chuckle came from somewhere in his chest, its hollow mockery burning his skin. “I was so scared.”

“Eddie I-“

The small boy fell forward, his eyes lulling in the back of his head. Richie reacted, catching him in his arms. Eddie couldn’t feel his own legs but he felt Richie’s strong arms around him, lowering him to the ground. He was burning, his body weakened by his blood loss. “Fuck, his chest.” Beverly hissed, dropping beside them. Blood had begun to soak though the fabric of his fresh shirt, the redness speaking urgency to the group of friends. “Eddie? Can you hear me?”

“We need to get him to a hospital.” Stan said, his voice strained and worried. “Bill get his legs help me-“

“No.” Eddie mumbled, shaking his head. “Richie. We can’t go, we have to protect Richie.” His voice was far away, unreachable to those around him. He looked up, watching Richie’s face fall. God, Eddie thought, he was so beautiful. Did he know? Did he know how absolutely perfect he was?

“Save Richie.” Eddie whispered, smiling up to his friend.

“Oh god.” Richie choked, his hands shaking as they hovered above his friends dripping chest. “Oh god, what have I done?”

“If he doesn’t go now he’s going to die.” Mike nipped, moving to gather the small boy. As soon as his arms moved under Eddie, a growl ripped through the air making everyone jump back in surprise. “R-Richie?” Mike whispered, looking at his friend with wide eyes, Richie’s barred teeth exposed. “Did you just-“

“Ugh, my head hurts.” Eddie complained. “Make it stop. Make the spinning stop.”

“Eddie?” Richie whispered, ignoring the terrified looks from his friends. His head dropping in shame. “We’ve got to get you help okay.” He looked up to Mike, his eyes suddenly pleading. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me, I-just help him. Please.”

“Richie.” Eddie whimpered, his eyes fixated on a spot on the celling, seeing something invisible to the rest of them. There was no more pain, no more wound. Just the warmth the blood provided his cold body, keeping him in place. “Richie?”

“I’m here.” He replied, “I’m right here Eds. We’re going to fix you.”

“No.” Eddie replied delicately, shaking his head. In the lingering remains of his life he knew the truth, saw what none of them could. “No it’s too late. I can feel it.”

“Don’t say that!” Richie hissed, pulling his body into his lap. “We can fix this, we can save you. We can-Bill? Stan? Please help, I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what to do. Bev? Ben? Why are you all looking at me like that? Do something!”

The others just watched at him, tears in their eyes. Mike backed away, his own waterfalls streaming down his face. Richie gaped at them, not believing what he saw. There was a pull on his shirt and he looked down the boy in his arms, noticing just how small he was. “It’s okay.” Eddie whispered. “It’s going to be okay. It doesn’t hurt, I swear.”

“Eddie.” Richie whined, placing his forehead against his. “I’m so sorry.” Moving his hands he found his chest, the blood scorching his skin. He cried then, clutching at the fabric of his friends shirt. It was a painful cry, pitiful even, pulling at the hearts around him.

Eddie felt his body buzz under Richie’s touch. He wanted to scream, to yell out all the things in his head but he was too weak, instead something began build under his skin. This was the first time he was aware of how close he was to Richie, their forehead touching as tears splattered against his face. It was like he stopped falling, like something had grabbed hold of him and stared to pull him back to the surface. He gasped, a deep scorching new pain stretching across his chest. 

“Fucking hell!” He cried, rolling off of Richie’s knees and onto the floor. “Oh my fucking god, what the actual fuck!”

“What?” Richie asked, moving his hands to grab hold of his friend again. “What’s going on?”

“My chest! It-it burns, fuck!”

There was some commotion form the desk across the room before Bill appeared, scissors in hand. “I’m go-going to cut the sh-shirt.” He said, looking at Richie rather than the withering boy on the floor. “I’m n-not going to hur-hurt him oh-okay? We just ne-need to see what’s ha-happening.”

Richie nodded, backing off so that Stan could help, the sight of the blood making him nauseous. They cut the fabric easily, exposing the dark red bandage. Richie felt himself gag, looking away shamefully. Once the bandage was gone there was a crashing noise as the scissors fell to the ground. Stan’s voice brought Richie’s gaze back to the floor. “Oh my god. It’s not possible, it’s not-“

“What’s happening?” Beverly asked, the rest of the losers gathering around Eddie. They watched in awe as the wound closed, new skin fibers attaching themselves to one another, closing the gaping holes along his chest. It was slow, so slow that Eddie was panting in pain, his body sweltering with each pull of his flesh.

Once it was done, all that was left was four scars stretching from the small boys collar bone to the base of his ribs, right where the open wounds had been. Eddie’s breathing slowed, his head slamming against the hard wood floor in relief, feeling the pain subside. “Oh god.” He choked, his eyes watering from relief. “It’s over.”

“What in the hell is going on?” Mike asked, his face just as twisted as the rest of them. “What’s happening to our friends?”

“I do-don’t kn-know.” Bill whispered. They all watched Richie pull Eddie into his arms, immediately sobbing in to his shoulder. “I re-really do-don’t know.”

\---

The hot water soothed him, the droplets trailing down his skin, making pathways through the blood, washing it away forever. It had been hours before Richie would allow him to leave his side, whimpering whenever he had gotten too far to touch. Eddie would be lying if he didn’t admit that there was a pull in him too, a gravity like force drawing him back to Richie’s arms. The others had tried to explain what they had seen, tried to tell him how his skin had regenerated itself but he couldn’t even fathom the thought. It must have been true because now, instead of gruesome gashes there were scars, no more blood. No more pain.

It was unreal, all of it was.

Once the water ran cold he forced himself out, taking his time drying himself before pulling on his fresh clothes. There were still bloody bandages scattered throughout his bathroom, verifying that indeed he had once been severely injured. That it hadn’t been a dream, but as he traced his reflections scars he wondered if maybe his mind was playing ticks on him. Maybe he had died, bleeding out on the floor of his own bedroom and now he was in purgatory or something.

There was a knock at the bathroom door, forcing him from his own thoughts. Quickly he put on his shirt, shivering at how the fabric felt against his newly formed skin. Opening the door he was met with a familiar face, one that had retrieved him from the same place earlier. “Ben?” Eddie asked, his eyes widening. “Is Richie-“

“He’s sleeping, they all are. We’ve all pretty much been up for 24 hours straight.” He whispered, shrugging. His fingers bit at the book in his hand, clinging to it with such force it was a wonder how it didn’t give way to his strength.

“What’s wrong then?” Eddie asked, his gaze dropping to the monster book in his hand. “Did you find something?”

“Yeah.” He admitted timidly. “I did but-“

Eddie raised his brow, confused at his pause. “But what? What’s wrong?”

“Look, I know you aren’t going to want to hear this but I’ve got to let you know. I think I know why Richie or uh-the monster scratched you. Why he didn’t just kill you when he had the chance and maybe why you were heled when Richie touched your wound.” He looked scared, maybe even worrisome. Shaking his head he added, “It’s not definitive but I think it’s true.”

“Okay?” Eddie breathed, preparing himself. “Okay, yeah. What is it Ben?”

“I think that the werewolf imprinted on you.” Ben replied, his brows furrowing.

“Imprinted? Like how baby ducks imprint on their mom?”

“Uh kinda, but no.” He said, shaking his head. “It’s much stronger, more of an unbreakable vow. That’s why he scratched you, he marked you as his mate. Wolfs mate for life, and when they find a suitable mate they make sure the rest of the pack knows it. When Richie touched you as a human, I think he sealed the deal. Finished the bond with his own mark. That’s why you were healed.”

“But-“Eddie muttered, his head swimming with the new information. “But we aren’t together like that, why didn’t the monster choose Beverly? Or god, any of the others? Why me?”

“I don’t know.” Ben admitted. “You and Richie have always been close, maybe the werewolf used Richie’s own emotions to choose, to pick someone that Richie already saw as his equal, as mate.”

“What does this mean?” Eddie asked, practically begging for more.

“I’m sorry Eddie.” He whispered, “But I couldn’t tell you.”

Eddie felt like he was going to be sick, his fingers subconsciously traced the scars on his chest, feeling the pull towards the sleeping boy in the other room. “Have you told this to the others yet?”

“No.”

“Good. Keep this between us, I need to figure some things out.” Eddie replied, nodding.

“Of course.” Ben replied. “I understand.”

“This is going to be a shit show.”

“Agreed.”


	4. Nightmares and Cuddles

The pads of his paws dug into the ground under him as his muscles pushed him further, expanding and contracting with the palpations of his heart. It was the sweet smell that kept him going, the burning in his chest only more of an incentive. He knew he needed to chase his prey, to hunt him down and reclaim what was his. He wasn’t Richie, not really, he was something else altogether. The moon hung high in the night sky, the fullness mocking his sanity.

He wanted to fight it, to stop what he was doing but still he pressed forward on the invisible path laid out for him, the smell of lilac and fear clinging onto everything he touched, exposing where he had been and leading him to where he was now. A growl ripped through his throat, his teeth exposed as the dark shadow of his target bolted to his left.

Dirt and leaves were flung as he changed course, making a hard turn to follow. Closer and closer he grew, the delicious scent making his drool pool under his tongue. The figure tripped, crashing onto the ground with a loud scream, the noise like bells to his ears. He forced himself to halt as well, fresh blood now spilling into the breeze. This made it all the better.

“Please.” A familiar voice cried, the figure scooting backwards as terror began to seep from his pours. “Please don’t do this.”

Richie snarled, his chest vibrating from the intensity of his response. His prey whimpered, still moving in a frantic attempt to get away. It was pointless, the end was in sight as predator pressed forward on its target. The smell was like a drug, making him completely intoxicated. He wanted this, even though he fought against every nerve in his body, he wanted to kill.

“Richie.” The figured said, his voice cracking though his own sobs. “Please stop.” The face became clear then, revealing who he had been chasing. There, clear and vibrant against the moon light was Eddie.

His body cowered at the sudden realization. Richie begged himself to stop, to leave the boy with doe eyes alone but found he was still advancing, taking strong strides towards his shaking friend. Internally he screamed, his sounds dying inside of the beast, never making it past its barred teeth.

A large paw pressed onto Eddie’s chest, pinning him to the ground. His prey let out another whimper, fresh blood now pooling under the claws that dug in to his torso. Eddie’s eyes looked up to him, his breath ragged and shallow. The animal growled again.

“Richie.” Eddie whispered, fearful tears trailing down his dirty face. “I loved you.”

The monster didn’t stop as it lowered its head, clasping its jaw around Eddie’s throat. There was a scream followed by warm liquid spilling into his mouth. He could feel the life drain from under him, the dying words like mortar on his grave. I loved you.

\---

Richie bolted upright in bed, a silent scream catching in the back of his throat. His breathing heavy and labored as his surroundings slowly revealed as a blur. The blanket pooled around his waist, the hair on his forehead damp with sweat, sticking to his pores. His hands instinctually went to the bed side, grabbing his glasses and pulling them on his tear stained face. Immediately he recognized the room that wasn’t his own, the pale grey walls filled with whispering confessions of the past. He grabbed at the space beside him, expecting to find a sleeping figure but discovering an empty pillow.

“Eddie?” He whispered, whipping at his eyes.

There was no response, making his heart drop. It took a moment, but he soon forced himself from the bed a desperate need growing in his belly. His feet touched the hard wood floor, making him hiss in surprise, his teeth chattering a little too loudly. He stood up and instantly noticed two figures curled up beside one another on the floor, buried under a mountain of blankets. One with fiery hair and one with a content grin. Richie half smirked at them, forcing himself to put the sight of Ben in his arsenal to use another time, right now he needed to find his small friend.

Quietly he made his way through the house, an unmet feeling clawing at his tender flesh. As he entered the living room the rest of the losers came into view. Stan and Bill were lying beside each other on the floor, their hands reaching out for one another, inchers from touching. Mike was sprawled out on the recliner, his mouth hanging open mid snore. Finally his gaze landed on the ball that was facing towards the inside of the couch, his fluffy chocolate hair peeking over the fleece blanket.

Richie breathed a sigh of relief, crossing the carpet floor to him, the smell of lilac becoming astonishingly strong. Had he always been able to smell this well? Fuck, he didn’t care, the only thing he cared about right now was the persistent need in under his skin. His fingers traced the curvature of his shoulder, making the body stir in surprise. Eddie turned over, his eyes fluttering open to look up at his friend as his hair became matted in awkward spots. The trashmouth could feel his heart pound against his chest, his body shivering at the sight.

“Richie?” Eddie asked in a groggy tone. “What are you-“

“You weren’t there.”

“Huh?”

“You weren’t in bed with me.” It came out more as a whine, his desperate tone making the hair on his arms rise. “I woke up and you weren’t there.”

“You were sleeping when I got out of the shower.” He replied, rubbing his face sleepily. “Beverly said she would stay with you so I took the couch.”

“I need you.” Richie whispered, surprised by his own words. “I need you to be there okay? Don’t do that again, I can’t protect you if you aren’t there.”

Eddie blinked, his mouth gaping open. Before he had a chance to respond, Richie crawled his way onto the couch, pressing himself against his friend. His lanky arms engulfed Eddie, pulling him to his chest with a satisfied sigh. “Richie wha-“

“I’ll protect you.” He whispered, his body relaxing. Instinctively he buried his face into the crevice of Eddie’s neck, taking in a long whiff of his heavenly scent. “I won’t let anything hurt you again.” He could feel himself drifting, content with their closeness.

Eddie muttered something under his breath, pulling the blanket over their conjoined bodies. Richie wasn’t sure what he had said but as his small body snuggled closer, he felt complete and eventually fell asleep.

\---

“Should we wake them?”

“N-No. They bo-both had a long day. Leh-let them sleep.”

“They look so cute.”

“Well Eddie does, Richie looks like an awkward spider.”

Consciousness came in waves, making Eddie groan in annoyance. The voices were far away, their static making him shift under his blanket. When he did move a strong arm dragged him back, a soft mumble coming from beside him. His eyes opened, instantly meeting a mess of curls, a hot breath washing over his face. Then he remembered.

“Richie.” He said, wiggling under his grasp. “Let me go.”

“Mmm, keep safe.” The trashmouth replied hazily. “Protect.”

“Ugh.” Eddie grumbled, prying at the fingers that gripped onto his shirt. “Richie, wake up.” The gangling boy did nothing of the sort, nuzzling closer in Eddies neck. This made the short boy’s face fluster, his heart skipping a beat. There were soft snickers behind him and he knew they were being watched. “God damn it, Richie!”

“WHAT!” He barked, bolting upright on the couch. The sudden movement threw Eddie to the ground, his body hitting with a loud thump. “What’s going on? Eds? Where are you?”

“You threw me on the floor.” He hissed, pulling himself into the sitting position.

A shit eating grin grew on Richie’s face, “Ha, I knew you were falling for me.”

“Fuck you.” Eddie bit, standing up and rubbing his aching back. “Just, fuck you Richie.”

“You can!” He yelled back as his friend walked in the kitchen. “All you have to do is ask!”

Eddie rolled his eyes, not bothering to respond. He was met by Mike, who handed him a mug of coffee and an apologetic smile. Eddie nodded gratefully, feeling the others eyes lingering on his skin. He took a long drink, savoring the caffeine sliding down his throat. “What?” He growled, snapping his head toward the other Losers.

“Have a good night’s sleep?” Stan asked smugly, bringing the mug to his lips.

“I don’t know, did you?” He challenged, his gaze shifting to Bill before moving back to the scowling boy. “If you want to go there, we can go there.”

Stan narrowed his eyes, his lips curling over his teeth as he hissed, “Fine, be like that.”

“I will.” He quipped, raising a challenging brow. He said nothing, merely shaking his head and walking back in to the living room where Richie’s cheerful greeting awaited him. Bill followed shortly after, his face tinted pink.

Looking up to Beverly he waited for her input, faintly remembering seeing her against Ben’s chest when he had checked on Richie. She only shook her head, raising her hands in defeat. “Nope. I’m not saying a thing about it.”

“Good because nothing happened.” He replied harshly, his gaze moving to Ben. “Agreed?” Haystack nodded, rubbing the back of his scalp sheepishly.

Mike laughed, shaking his head. “Damn Eddie, you’re vicious in the morning.”

“I’ll be better after my coffee.” He lied.


	5. Bruised Knuckles

Eddie awoke in a mess of limbs, well before his alarm. He could feel Richie’s hand around his waist, keeping him in place. The night shirt he was wearing had rode up past his navel, Richie’s palm placed softly along the exposed skin, branding him. His breath hitched as Richie’s nuzzled the back of his neck, his hot breath sliding down the nape, making his entire body shiver. The room was empty, the quiet air carrying whispers of the night before, uttering heated things into Eddie’s ear.

They hadn’t fallen asleep like this. In fact Richie hadn’t even been in the same house when Eddie had slid into his own bed. The Losers had left some time that afternoon before, the weekend coming to an abrupt end, bringing responsibilities to their horizon. It had been an agreement that they would all get together later on after school to continue their discussion about the whole werewolf thing, and Eddie was grateful for the break. It was like the pressure had been almost too much, the hushed voice and sideway glances as they argued about what had happened to Eddie’s wounds were torture. There were theories, plenty of them but the true reason remained kept between Ben and himself.

Once everyone was gone Eddie could finally breathe. He took a long shower, his mind wondering to unresolved emotions as he traced his scars. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be the one Richie imprinted, hell the thought of it being anyone else made him sick but he was afraid what it entailed. They were mates now? Sometimes Eddie wondered if Richie even thought of him as a friend. What did that even mean? Eddie had never even imagined being with Richie in this way, let alone thought it possible. What if the wolf chose him but Richie didn’t? What if it was a mistake? What if Richie took it all back?

What if.

The cold water eventually forced him from his thought filled washing, making him face his empty room. With a sigh and curse he climbed into bed around eleven, letting himself drift off into nothingness. A fear ran though his dreams. A fear of rejection and intimidation, of boldness and blunt force. One of full moons and blood soaked jeans. Of a far off gaze, one that even Eddie himself couldn’t reach. It was the end. The end to it all.

A knock made the small boy bolt upward in bed, the noise loud and demanding. Looking to his window he found a hunched figure, his fingers pressed against the glass while the rest of him hung from an extended tree branch. It took a second but eventually the dark blob became Richie, making his heart leap into his throat.

“What are you doing here?” Eddie demanded, opening the window to allow his friend to crawl though. “I thought you said you were going to go home? It’s past midnight and I have school tomorrow.”

“I needed to see you.” He replied in a hushed voice, his entire body tense and ridged like he was fighting himself. “I’m sorry I just couldn’t-I couldn’t-ugh.” Richie’s fingers raked though his hair, an animalistic whine ripping though his chest making Eddie cringe. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“It’s okay Richie.” Eddie whispered, taking a cautious step forward. “Whatever it is, we can work through it. I’m right here.”

“But you weren’t, that was the problem.” He replied, his tone soft and submissive.

“What?”

“You weren’t there, and I tried to stay at my house but-“Richie looked up, meeting Eddie’s concerned gaze and it was like physical pain. Eddie cowered at the sight, his heart tearing at its already fragile seams. “I can’t. I’m so sorry Eds.”

Eddie understood more than Richie knew. There was an ache in his heart too, maybe not as excruciating as the one that Richie felt but it was there and it demanded to be felt. With a nod he led the trashmouth to his bed, gesturing or him to climb in. He obeyed, but with a few more heartfelt apologies that Eddie merely brushed off. They kept an invisible barrier between them, a lingering silence that deafened both of them. There was so much that needed to be said, but, for the life of him, Eddie couldn’t find the strength to utter a word.

“Hey Eds?”

Eddie closed his eyes, forcing his breaths to come slow and even. Richie was so close, his body right there beside him and it was enough to drive him insane. “Yeah?”

“Are you afraid of me?”

There was a pull in the small boy’s chest, the quiet question like a screaming confession in his ear. He took in a deep breath, swallowing his emotions. “Why would you ask that?”

Silence.

Eddie knew why, he saw the change as plain as day. The others were different now, careful around Richie even when it came to simple things. No one sat by him on the couch, some flinched when he spoke or made a sudden movement, even going as far as screech when he offered a friendly touch. It wasn’t anyone’s fault, what had happened changed everything, including their dynamic but the hurt look Richie carried spoke volume.

“I could never be afraid of you.” Eddie found himself replying, rolling his body to meet his friend’s distraught gaze. “You have been my best friend forever and a day, nothing is ever going to change how I feel. I would trust you with my life and as of this weekend, I have.” 

“The others-“

“Are processing. Give them time, it’ll all be okay.”

Richie nodded, whipping the wetness from his eyes. “You are too good for me, do you know that?” The hiccup that followed made Eddie’s stomach drop, “I’m sorry to put you out like this.”

“It’s nothing, what else are friends for?” Friends, the word tasted sour in his mouth. Were they just friends now? His brain was bellowing, grinding his feelings into his petite frame. Eddie took in a deep breath, trying to calm down his buzzing nerves. “Go to sleep Richie, you need the rest.”

“Thank you Eddie.” Richie breathed, rolling onto his back as sleep began to invade them both. “For everything.”

The alarm blared loudly, the noise making the lanky boy who was holding on to him jump. His grip faltered for a second before he clutched Eddie’s shirt a little tighter, a groan dripping though his teeth. “No. Five more minutes.” The tip of Richie’s nose grazed Eddie’s cheek, sending a shock wave though the smaller boy’s entire body. “Not ready to get up.”

“I have to get ready for school.” Eddie nipped, prying the fingers from his clothes. “If I miss my mom would freak the fuck out.”

Richie whined, “Let’s jip and stay in bed all day.”

The plea didn’t go unnoticed, the sweetness in the words made Eddie shake. Forcing sinful thoughts from his mind, he pulled a fresh pair of shorts from his dresser, making sure he faced away from Richie so that his blush wasn’t visible. “You can stay here, in fact it’d probably be better, considering. Ma will be gone till next week so you can stay and lounge around, eat our food and waste our cable. I’m sure you don’t want to-“

“If you are going to school then so am I.”

“Richie-“

“Gotta keep up appearances.” He jeered, wigging his eyes. “Wouldn’t want anyone to miss me too much.”

Eddie opened his mouth argue but was cut as Richie brushed past him towards the bathroom. The door slammed shut, the sound of running water following shortly after. Eddie pursed his lips, scowling at the closed door. “Great.” He hissed to himself, pulling on clean clothes. “Yeah sure, what could possible go wrong?” Sitting on his bed, he continued his rant. “How was your weekend Kaspbrak? Oh great, my friend turned into a wolf and is now bound to me by some voodoo that we don’t understand. Ya know, the usual.”

“Are you talking to me?” A voice yelled from the other room.

“Just hurry up fuckface!"

Richie only laughed.

\---

It was like all eyes were on them as they walked into the school. He could have sworn Greta Keene gave him a curious look, her zombie friends following her lead. This was crazy, it all was. He didn’t belong here, not after what had happened and yet here he was, nipping at Eddie’s heels. In truth he had planned on skipping school, to just take a day to get his head together but once Eddie had confessed that he would be attending Derry High for the entire morning and part of the afternoon he felt a need to follow. He wasn’t sure what it was, but being away from Eddie made him sick. Literally.

The losers looked like they has seen a ghost, their faces turning white as he strode up to them, a fake smile plastered on his face. “Hey guys, what’s happening?”

“Richie.” Stan said, his face void of any emotion. “You’re here.”

“Yup.” He replied, popping his mouth. “You know school is really important to me.”

Beverly gave him an exasperated look, shaking her head. “Since when.”

“Since…shut up.” He joked, bouncing on the balls of his feet nervously. “Is it a crime to come to school? Gosh, you people act like I’m defective or something.”

Bill’s face fell, his eyes casting downward in shame. “It’s n-not that, it’s ju-just after everything we th-thought you would want to-“

“Richie is here. Let’s just drop it.” Eddie cut harshly, eyeing the others. “Nothing’s changed, let’s just get on with the day.”

There was a sudden swelling in Richie’s chest, the short boys command making the others nod in agreement. Conversation turned to another topic, the others going on about their day as a sense of normality washed over the group and Richie was grateful, even if was just for a moment. “God Eds, use a dick next time.” He joked, lightly nudging the boy with his elbow.

“Beep beep Richie.” Eddie replied just as the bell rang for homeroom.

The first half of the school day went by agonizingly slow, he didn’t share one class with Eddie making it near painful to sit though the teachers lectures. His bouncing knee drove Stan crazy making him give dirty glances every few seconds. Beverly managed to ignore him, although her grip on her pencil gave way, snapping into two.

It was nearly an hour before lunch, and Richie decided that he need a break from the mind numbing biology lesion. Reluctantly his teacher allowed him to use the restroom and with a cigarette in hand he hurried to the nearest boy’s laboratory, intent on some much needed time between him and his nicotine.

As the door swung open he was met with a rush of lilac and copper, the smell stinging his nostrils. He could feel something began to bubble under his skin, the scene before him beginning to unfold. There, pinned against the wall was Eddie, his feet lifted off of the ground by the strong hold on his shirt. Blood ran down his chin, originating from a cut on his lip, painting him with imperfections. Henry Bower’s head snapped to meet Richie, his face turned into a scowl and his fist raised mid punch.

“Get the fuck out of here!” The bully yelled, spitting in the direction of the door. “Now, before this becomes you!”

“Eddie?” Richie choked, watching the short boy’s eyes widen. “What in the h-”

“Get out of here Richie.” Eddie hissed, his fingers biting into Henry’s grip on his shirt. “I’m fine, please just go.”

Something primal over took Richie, making him turn into an animal right there in the disgusting boy’s restroom. A fire ignited in his stomach, awaking the madness within. Disobeying his friend’s orders he pushed Henry’s body, forcing him to drop the small boy before planting a solid punch to the boy’s ugly mug. Eddie’s screeched something that he couldn’t hear, his form pressing forward.

Blood began to fall from Henry’s swollen face, his body withering under Richie as he pinned him to the ground. He could feel his fists hitting the other boy, could hear the bone crushing noise that came each time he made contact but there wasn’t much else. There was no way of telling how long he continued after Henry lost consciousness, but it was the sudden grip on his fist that halted his movement.

Richie growled, pulling away but Eddie’s voice finally broke through the veil. “I said that is enough!” He screamed, pulling the trashmouth’s body away from his victim. Richie huffed, falling back onto the tile floor, his fists dripping with fresh crimson.

Eddie didn’t say anything else, kneeling beside Henry, his fingers searching for a sign of life. “Eddie.” Richie choked, tears welding up in his eyes, burning paths down his face. “Eddie, please.” It was a different feeling that was left in the wake of it all, the anger subsided leaving a withered boy huddled against the wall, begging for validation.

“He’s alive.” Eddie whispered to himself, ignoring the broken boy beside him. “He will have a splitting headache, probably a concussion when he wake up but he should be-“

“Look at me.” Richie forced, harshness interlacing itself in his tone. “Fucking look at me!” The short boy’s head snapped, his eyes catching Richie’s in a tense gaze. Richie’s blood ran cold, his body shaking uncontrollably from fear.

“I’m looking Richie.” Eddie whispered, his eyes soft and sincere.

He broke then, burring his face in his hands, his sobs came with a cruel vengeance. It wasn’t like Richie to cry, or to even show vulnerability in front of anyone but it seemed that when it came to Eddie, he had no control over his own emotions. There was a part of him that wished the small boy away, to forget about him and allow the world to consume him but as Eddie’s arms pulled at him, he knew that that part would soon die along with his sanity. He didn’t want to drag Eddie down with him, but it seemed that they were intertwined.

“Let’s get out of here.” Eddie said, gently pulling Richie to his feet. “Before lunch starts and people find us.” Richie obeyed, allowing himself to be dragged off of school grounds, leaving his mess there before the toilet stalls.

He had no idea what was happening to him.

And for the first time in a long time, he was terrified.


	6. Patches with no Stitch

It was silent in the house, the only noise coming from Richie’s throat every time the peroxide touched his knuckles. It was a hiss, a groan and every now and then a subtle whine. If Eddie had been on edge before, right now he was over the cliff. They hadn’t spoken a word since leaving the school grounds, both of them knowing that when they did speak, it would be about what had happened and neither one of them was prepared. There was a ticking time bomb between them, one that was bound to go off any minute. So instead they basked in the lingering quiet, using nonverbal commands to get by.

Eddie finished dressing Richie’s swollen hands. Figuring that nothing was broken, he decided to turn his attention to his self. With a nod he rose from his spot between Richie’s knees, ignoring the slight ache in his bones from the beating he had received. He said nothing, moving up the stairs to the bathroom in order to wash away the dried blood. There was a soft creek from the steps below, and he knew Richie was following and couldn’t find the strength to turn him away.

It hadn’t even dawned on him to be angry, not even when Richie was relentlessly attacking Henry. The douche had deserved it, well maybe not that much but he did need a good taste of his own medicine. When he was watching the trashmouth defend, he didn’t have a bubbling frustration under his skin like he should have, there was no scorching annoyance, no clouded judgement, there was only fear. Watching Richie lose control scared him, not because he thought that he would turn on him but that other people would think of him in a worse light. Beating someone into unconsciousness just because they had touched him was extreme, and it made Eddie wonder how far Richie would go.

The thought made him sick.

He could feel Richie’s burning gaze on him as he turned on the faucet, allowing the water to run before lowering himself and turning the stream pink with blood. It was a false sense of security, the feeling of his sins washing away with the running water. Everything had been his fault and he felt the guilt gnaw at his skin. He had went to the restroom to calm down because he couldn’t stop thinking about Richie. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t stop remembering how he had felt with his arms wrapped around him, how he had whispered things in his sleep, sweet things that Eddie had never heard before. It had become too much for his Calculus class so he had slipped away for a breather. If he hadn’t left, he wouldn’t have ran into Bowers and none of this would have happened.

Turning off the water, he whipped at his wet mouth, his fingers tracing the open wound on his lip. The contact made him wince in pain, his teeth biting down on his tongue as he jolted back. A cruse dripped from his swollen lips, making a spark of frustration shoot up his spine. Stupid. He was so fucking stupid.

“Eddie?”

His name snapped him out of his trance, looking over to where Richie stood. The trashmouth looked so little, like a child who was about confess something bad to his parents. Eddie dropped his gaze, looking back to where his hand was biting at the counter. “Yeah?”

“I’m sorry.”

Eddie sighed, Richie’s soft tone eating at the air between them. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“How wasn’t it? I beat him, I didn’t stop until you-“

“You were protecting me.” Eddie whispered, his fingers subconsciously moving to his chest. “It was a primal reaction, I’m sure you would have done the same thing if it were any of the others.”

“No.” Richie breathed, “No I wouldn’t of.”

He didn’t say anything because it seemed that words evaded him. Rubbing the back of his neck he pushed past his friend, moving across the hall to his own room. His footsteps like bullets, loud and frightening as the tension following him into the next room. Still Richie watched him, and all Eddie wanted to do was scream. “There’s no way you could know that.” He whispered, opening his dresser to pull out a fresh shirt. “I’m sure if it were Bev or Stan then you would have-“

“I know Eds.” Richie cut, stepping through the threshold. “It’s not the same with them, not compared to you.”

“Don’t say that.” Eddie choked, his fingers biting into the shirt that held. “I don’t want to be the reason you can’t control it Richie, you deserve better and I can’t give it to you.” Richie took a step back in surprise, his eyes widening at Eddie’s soft confession. He opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, the only thing audible being a small squeak. The tension changed, becoming so thick that it began to suffocate Eddie.

After waiting for a silent moment the small boy sighed, running his short fingers through his hair. “Just forget it.” He muttered, shaking his head. “I just-can you turn around so I can change my shirt? The smell is starting to bother me.” Lie. All he wanted at the moment was for Richie to stop looking at him, to drop his scorching gaze to give him a second to breathe. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be between them, it used to be easy but now Eddie felt he was drowning in his emotions.

“Can I-“Richie began, taking a small step forward. “Can I see it?”

“See what?”

His gaze dropped to Eddie’s chest, lingering there for a moment before dragging back up to his face. Eddie felt his heart flutter, his breath hitching in the back of his throat. It hadn’t dawned on him that no one had seen his fresh scars, even Richie. Maybe because it was like a secret, something that kept him at bay from the severity of their situation but as Richie’s request hung between them he couldn’t stop himself from nodding, tossing the fresh shirt to his bed and tugging at the hem of the one on his body.

Richie’s initial reaction was lost in the fabric as it was pulled over his face, when Eddie’s eyes settled on his friend’s face he was slightly confused. He had expected sadness, anger maybe but what he saw was curiosity. It was like the marks along his body were a puzzle that Richie was trying to figure out. Eddie waited for him to say something, anything to break the tension but instead the trashmouth closed the space between them, stopping only foot away.

“Can I touch them?”

Eddies body trembled at the request, a sudden need for Richie’s hands on him making his nerves dance. With a head nod he gave permission, waiting with bated breath. It felt like the world had slowed under their feet, Richie’s shaking hands lifting to his chest, hovering just above his freshly formed skin. Softly his fingertips grazed the first scar, leaving a trial of vibrations as he moved along the long mark.

Richie’s face was blank, his eyes fixated on Eddie’s chest. Slowly he repeated the action for all four claw marks, watching his own hands work against the tender flesh. It was like gasoline on Eddie’s skin, igniting something inside of his chest. He willed himself to move away, to stop the pressure that was building in his lower abdomen but found that he no longer had any strength. Richie, it seemed, had him under his thumb, helpless to the feeling of his hands on him.

“Does it hurt?” The trashmouth whispered, his eyes flickering up to Eddie’s.

“Not anymore.” He answered, equally as soft. There wasn’t any way that Richie couldn’t feel his quickened pulse, smell the lust in his breath. It was like a movie, one that would normally make Eddie want to vomit his popcorn.

Richie nodded, taking another half step forward, his hands still lingering on Eddie’s bare chest. “I-uh-I haven’t touched you like this since the day you healed yourself.”

“I didn’t heal myself.” Eddie gulped down the lump in his throat, his secret at the tip of his tongue, ready to take the plunge. “You healed me.”

“I hurt you.” He replied, his voice cracking with an underlying emotion. “I did this.” As he spoke his hands dipped lower, his fingers trailing down to Eddie’s small waist, keeping there. “I never wanted to see you in pain again.”

Eddie wasn’t sure who was leaning more, him or Richie but with each shallow intake of air they grew closer, so close that Eddie could feel his friends hot breathe on his cheeks. “You saved me Richie, you just don’t understand.”

“Then help me.” He murmured, his eyes fluttering closed as he neared Eddie’s lips. “Help me understand Eddie.”

He wanted this, all his life Eddie had wanted to kiss his best friend, to feel his own lips brush against his full mouth. It was sinful and maybe a little petty but he had never wanted anyone more. Over the years he had brushed it aside as some kind of fantasy, as a far off dream that would never come to light. The intimacy would ruin what they had built together, would cause a rift in the group and he would never put his friends at risk. Besides, he was Eddie Kaspbrak, weak and puny queer boy. There was no way he deserved to feel like this, no way he deserved someone like Richie.

"Richie.” Eddie breathed, closing his eyes. “I’m your m-“

“EDDIE! RICHIE! You guys here?” The sudden voice caused Eddie to jump back in surprise, pulling away from Richie’s grasp. Reality came crashing back into him full force, making his lust filled moment shatter at their feet. What had he been thinking?

“We are upstairs!” Eddie yelled back, quickly pulling on his fresh shirt. Richie looked like he had been slapped in the face, his mouth gaping open as footsteps began up the staircase. There was so much left unsaid, so much that would have been spilled if their fiends hadn’t arrived then. Maybe it was better this way, maybe the truth was just a cross that Eddie had to bear.

“Fucking Christ!” Beverly blurted, followed by their other friends. “When you guys didn’t show for lunch we went looking and found Henry Bowers being carried out of the bathroom!”

“Wh-what happened?” Bill demanded, looking between the both of them. “Why d-did he look li-like he was h-hit by a train?” Eddie took in a long, drawn out breath looking up to Richie before saying.

“It’s a long story.

\---

Richie sat outside on the back porch of the Kaspbrak household, cigarette between his fingers. The sun hung low in the sky, the afternoon fading as the night began to overtake Derry. There were still loud voices inside, arguing about his sanity. Everyone seemed to have their own opinion, their own method of fixing what was gnawing inside of him, some harsh and rude, some sensible and kind. It was like all of the losers had a say in what happened to him, and the only person whose opinion actually mattered to him kept his mouth closed. Slowly he took a drag from his death stick, allowing the nicotine to calm down his still buzzing nerves.

Eddie hadn’t spoken two sentences to him since they had been interrupted. Every time Richie tried to initiate a conversation he avoided it, looking down or drawing someone else into their business. It had been so intense, so intimate and to have it ripped from him so forceful left Richie raw and bleeding. Eddie’s words still ringing in his ears, his hot flesh burning him to the touch. He had no idea what the short boy was about to say, but deep down he knew it was the answer he needed.

The back door opened in closed, the smell of strawberry shampoo wafting into him. His nose cringed, knowing who it was before they even spoke. Beverly sat beside him, pulling out her own cig from behind her ear. Being the gentleman he was, Richie leaned over and lit it for her, the flame illuminating her face momentarily before faltering back into nothing.

“So.” She sang, blowing smoke into the air.

“So.” He repeated, keeping his gaze fixated on the rising moon.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not partially.” He bit, taking in a drag. “I thought you all had enough of me when Eddie explained.” He could smell Beverly’s blush, feel the heat rise in her. Biting back a growl, he dug his fingers into the side of his jeans, trying desperately to hide his struggle. Nothing was the same since that night, even his senses had heightened making life that much more difficult.

“You know we are just trying to help.”

“By suggesting that you keep me chained in a basement?” He snapped back, trying to keep his rising frustration in. “I’m not an animal Bev, no matter what you guys think.”

“No one suggested that.” She replied softly, shifting her weight under her. “All we want to do is help, and this is so new. No one understands it fully, and with what happened to day we are just scared for you.”

“Scared for me or of me?”

“Richie!”

“What!” He snarled, snapping his lit cigarette between his fingers, the ashes falling on his converse. “What is it Bev? Can’t handle the truth? I can smelt it on all of you, you’re fucking scared of me now. It’s bullshit, fucking bullshit!”

“I am not afraid of you.” She cut, keeping her emotions so buried down that Richie was having a hard time sniffing them out. “You are still Richie Tozier, still my best friend no matter what happened.”

“Whatever.” It was harsh, and maybe a little rash but he couldn’t help but resent his friends. “The only person who doesn’t smell like nervous sweat around me is Eddie and he is the one who has the most reason to be afraid.”

“What happened to Eddie has nothing to do with you. It was-“

“Me.” He growled, standing from the porch to put some much need space between them. “I hurt him, no matter what he or anyone else says. I still smell him on me Bev, still hear his cry of pain. It’s like a bad dream, this entire thing is a nightmare!”

“Calm down.”

“And I can’t keep away, after everything else, I’m forcing myself onto him.” His fingers raked themselves through his hair, pulling at the roots with frustration. “I feel so bad for him. How does he not hate me? How can he even stand to look at me after what I’ve done?”

“Richie.” Beverly nipped, her tone harsh but with soft meaning. He looked over to her, surmised by her boldness as she strolled over to where he was, unafraid. “Just relax okay. You are blaming things on yourself when none of this is your fault.”

“But-“

“Do you know why that thing attacked Eddie? Did he tell you the real reason it went after him?” Richie shook his head, watching Beverly’s face fall. With a deep breath she explained, “That animal went after me, it was going to kill me Rich and Eddie drew it away. He sacrificed his own safety to protect me, that’s why it attacked, why it hurt him. I’m the reason why he mauled, why he really has those scars.”

“But-“

“It’s my fault, not yours okay?” She choked, tears beginning to weld in her eyes. “I carry it with me every second, and it hurts. If I would have just defended myself or have just done something different then maybe-maybe he wouldn’t have-“

Richie knew she was breaking, that the strong and powerful Beverly Marsh was crumbing to her own crippling emotions. He didn’t need heightened sense to figure that out. “Shhh.” He cooed, pulling her shaking body to his chest. “It’s okay, calm down.” All of his troubles seemed to melt away, how only focus being his friend that he held in his arms.

“I’m so sorry.” She cried, leaning into his touch. “I know how much he means to you and I let him get hurt. I failed both of you.”

“You didn’t fail anyone.” Richie whispered, kissing her soft scalp. “None of this is anyone’s fault Beverly. It just happened, there was no way to prevent it.”

They stood there, under the moon light, holding one another. It was different that before, stronger and more pure. The emotions that he felt buzzed under his skin, sentiment, regret, understanding, and so much more danced along his body, peppering his tender flesh with their presence. This change was wrecking Richie’s life but for the first time he felt like he could survive, like his friends really did want what was best for him.

There was another noise from the deck, the back door opening and closing as someone else stepped outside. They didn’t pull away, instead looking over to where Ben stood. “It’s getting late. I think Eddie’s ready for us to go home.” Richie’s stomach dropped at the mention of Eddie, allowing Beverly pull from him. Both of them nodded, taking their pity party back inside with the others.

As they walked into the front room everyone except Eddie was already at the door, their jackets pulled on and an embarrassed look crossing their faces. Richie looked over to the small boy on the couch, his face hidden in his hands, he body sunk deep into the sofa. The entire room reeked with emotion, anger, sadness, frustration, burning Richie’s nostrils.

“We will see you tomorrow Eddie.” Ben whispered, pulling at Beverly’s arm, silently commanding her to follow. The others muttered a similar stamen, all going unacknowledged by the small boy. Slowly the five losers piled though the door, closing the off out into the night.

Then there were two.

Richie shifted his feet, waiting for Eddie to say something. When he didn’t move he cleared his throat, nervously scratching the back of his head. “I should get going too. You know, beauty sleep and all.”

Eddie looked up, his face blotchy and red making Richie’s blood run cold. The small boy rubbed his face, his nose scrunching in confusion. “Why? I figured you were going to stay here again.”

“I uh-“

“You can go if you want.” Eddie muttered, standing from the couch and adjusting his shirt over his belt. “If you prefer to be home I understand.”

It wasn’t rude, not exactly but there was a slight bite to his words. Richie watched him shrug, his skin slick with unsaid feelings. “Eddie.” He whispered, “What happened?”

“What do you mean?”

“You look so-“Defeated. Angry. Un-Eddiesh. “Upset. What did you guys talk about when I was outside?”

“Nothing important.” He sniffled his response, shrugging and heading to the staircase. “I’m going to go to bed, this day has me beat. Are you coming or not.”

“Yeah.” Richie replied, an uncomfortable pull in his chest making him shiver. “Yeah I’m coming.

They didn’t speak to each other again until morning.


	7. Whispered Suggestions

The writing in front of him was becoming blurred, his eyes unable to focus on the words, making it hard to even pretend that he cared about the bullshit folklore they had been studying. His friends chatted around him, their voices caring in the air, thickening it with their pessimistic opinions. Bill’s house was filled with teenage angst, followed by curse words that were directed to no one. It was an obvious observation here, an elaborate explanation there. Ben’s precise quotes being overpowered by the others brimming fear. All in all, it was a mess and with the days slipping past them at an alarming rate, the nervousness began to sneak up on all of them.

“What do you suggest, that we chain him up in a basement until morning?”

“Well what the fuck is wrong with that?”

“Hmm, let’s see-“

Eddie rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the stupidity. With a huff he dropped his book onto the coffee table, running his fingers through his already matted hair. Very few people took notice to his decline in enthusiasm, even fewer knowing why. It wasn’t that he didn’t cared, because he did, it was that these little meetings did nothing but confuse everyone even more.

“Stop, okay just stop.” The short boy growled, shooting a dirty look to his arguing friends. “This isn’t going anywhere.”

“Not with you refusing to help.” Stan quipped, “You haven’t offered one constructive opinion since we’ve started.”

“Hey back the fuck off.” Richie hissed, clenching his teeth. “We are all trying here.”

“Don’t shoot the messenger.”

Instinctively Eddie’s hand moved to Richie’s bicep, grounding him to the couch. The trashmouth quivered with irritation, his skin becoming hot and blotchy. Pretending that he didn’t notice the others concerned stares, Eddie whispered so softly that only Richie’s sensitive ears could pick up his words. “Relax, just calm down.” Richie obeyed, taking in a long breath and as he exhaled he seemed to melt into the couch. Conversation picked up again as Ben suggested a new topic, one that pulled them from what had perspired.

As the weeks had progressed, it seemed that Richie had become increasingly on edge. Every night his grip on Eddie tightened, and as the morning sun rose it was becoming harder and harder to pry his biting fingers. They spent nearly every waking moment together, making Eddie uneasy. Richie was losing himself, the control on his anger was thinning and his outbursts becoming more frequent. The others noticed and only voiced their concerns when the trashmouth was out of earshot.

Ben made it a point to make Eddie aware that their bond put him at risk. That as the full moon approached, Richie would become more proactive as well as possessive, and that he may not even notice it. The animal was near the surface and was searching to reconnect with his mate. Eddie was unsure which was more frightening, that the wolf wanted him or that Richie would only get worse.

“H-how about that h-house in the ba-barrens?” Bill offered, his brows furrowing as he shot a sympathetic look to Eddie. “W-we can hide h-him there. M-maybe it’ll b-be far enough to ke-eep him from other p-people.”

The others perked up, looking over to their leader. “Yeah, that may work, it’s been vacant for what? Ten years now?” Mike asked, nodding. “People already think its haunted so weird noises wouldn’t draw in any attention.”

“Alright, even if we set him up there, how do we keep him from wandering away?” Beverly asked, leaning back against Ben’s legs. “Do we set up bait?”

“Bait?” Richie choked, looking over to Eddie. This made the small boy cower in humiliation, the insinuation being that Eddie would be able to do anything to control the beast. “I don’t know about-“

“Like meat Rich, bloody steaks.” Stan interjected, shaking his head. “If we keep the thing occupied long enough, we might be able to keep you in a mile radius of the house.”

Richie nodded, staring at his hands. “What if it wanders, what if it wants something….alive?” His voice made him sound so small, the question making a shiver crawl down Eddie’s spine. “I mean this thing hunts, what if it wants a chase?”

The others grew quiet, his words like venom in the room. No one dared look at Richie’s pleading eyes, none risked answering his weighted question. Eddie felt his heart ache, his hands fidgeting with themselves in his lap. The scars along his chest began to burn, making his wince in pain. Eddie cursed softly, willing himself to calm, knowing that his worry only made his brand become irritated. With a deep, shaky breath he found himself speaking, the words sour in his mouth. “I think I should be there.” Richie’s head sapped to him, but he forced himself to ignore it. “If it wants a chase, if it becomes out of control, I’m more than likely the only person who has a chance.”

Richie filched, “No that is not an option. I am not letting that happen. “

“It’s the only thing that makes any sense.” He forced, shaking his head, still refusing to meet Richie’s eyes. “It attacked me last time and let me live, more than likely it’ll just-“

“Kill you!” The trashmouth bit, “It’ll fucking kill you! You can’t control it, no one can!”

“I’m not talking about controlling it.”

“No, you’re talking about a suicide mission, you’re talking about offering yourself up as bait and hoping that it’ll just let you come out of it alive.” Richie was yelling, his heated gaze branding the side of Eddie’s face. “That is the stupidest idea I have ever heard! Please someone tell him that he can’t do this! That he can’t be there!”

“I think he’s right.” Ben whispered, making Richie break his concentration. “If any of us has a chance, it’s Eddie.”

“Bull shit!”

“Think about it.” Beverly cooed, sifting her weight under her. “You two have been inexplicably close since your first change, maybe there’s something going on that we don’t understand yet. If that thing has a bond with Eddie, then it’s our best option.”

Eddie looked over at Haystack, accusing him of spilling but he shook his head. Richie continued his rampage, cussing out the other Losers and nearly gnawing off Eddie’s arm with his heated words. Eddie let him blow off steam, allowed him to release some of his pint up rage on him and thanking god that it wasn’t anyone else who he addressed directly during his outburst. When the trashmouth finally grew quiet his breathing had become labored, his teeth bared and his entire body trembled. Frustrated tears streamed down his face, making Eddie’s throat clench. “Are you done?” Eddie managed to ask, look up from his shoes.

There was no response, instead Richie stormed out of the room and headed out back. His heavy footsteps were the only noise, the dense sound making everyone flinch. The door slammed, and Eddie sighed, sinking into his spot on the couch. The others stared at him, waiting for him to speak first. When he finally did, it was just above a whisper. “I know okay, I don’t need the lecture again.”

“He’s getting worse.” Beverly muttered, “He’s always so angry now.”

“It’s not his fault.” Mike replied, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “The full moon is under a week away, this has to be killing him.”

Stan cleared his throat, leaning against his knees. “Have you tried talking to him Eddie? Tried to get him to realize-“

“I have done everything okay?” Eddie choked, trying his best not to pull out his own hair. “I can feel him slipping and I don’t know how long I can hold on.”

“N-none of us a-are blaming y-you,”

“Whatever.” The short boy scoffed, “Just like you weren’t “blaming me” when you told me that I’m causing the outbursts, or when you told me to just break it off with him, like we are even together.”

“You have to admit that you two are closer now.” Beverly soothed, trying to keep Eddie from his own implosion. “He sleeps in your bed every night, he refuses to leave your side. What else are we supposed to think?”

“I don’t know, that he’s scared? That for whatever reason he I’m keeping him sane? God knows none of you are helping, insinuating that we would actually chain him down in our basements.”

“We are trying.” Mike defended, “It’s just that none of us has any idea of how to handle this.”

“And I do?” Eddie asked, looking up to his friends with fire in his eyes. “What am I the expert here? I almost fucking died because of my own stupidity, because I was more afraid of losing our friend then helping my own self. I’m terrified just like you, the only difference is that I still see Richie as Richie and not the monster that you all think he is.”

“Th-that’s not t-t-true.” Bill snapped, “Y-you can’t j-just s-say that-“

“But I can.” He cut, unable to keep himself sitting as he spewed his own anger. “I see the way you look at him, like he’s going to change at any moment. It’s fucked up. We are supposed to be a family and you all are treating him like he’s a plague to society. He’s just as confused as us and he needs our support now more than ever.”

“Eddie-“

“No, fuck all of you.” He sneered, grabbing his jacket from where it lay on the arm of the sofa. “Stop pretending you care and actually grow a pair!” Shoving his arms into his sleeves he contained his discourse. “Richie is one of us, and if this is how you are going to treat him then don’t bother talking to us at all.”

“Where are you going?” Mike called as the short boy crossed towards the front door.

“What does it matter? You gonna put a muzzle on me too?”

“Eddie don’t go. Just let us explain-“He never heard the rest, instead allowing the door to close behind him, using the barrier to ease his frustration. Not knowing where he was going he began down the sidewalk, the cool air making his scorching breath come out in small puffs. Fall was ending, bringing with it the coldest months, the months that Eddie hated the most. His hands dug deeper into his pockets, trying to keep his fingers from freezing. It was refreshing being alone, being able to actually resurface without his own guilt weighting him down. His days were now spent with his Richie attached to his hip, and his other friends shooting him accusing glances. Maybe he should just tell them, all of them. Maybe then it would be easier to explain why Richie was being the way he was.

“Mind if I join you?” Eddie looked over, noticing Stan strolling to where he stopped, not realizing that his feet had halted his movements. With a nod and nothing else they began their stroll around the block, silence stringing between them. The quiet was deafening, speaking volume as their footsteps carried in the empty street. They were half way back to the Denbrough house hold when the curly haired boy spoke again. “You know we really do care about Richie.”

“I know.”

“It’s just that, I don’t know, it’s hard for us. This is all so nerve racking.” He muttered, looking up towards the darkening sky. “We afraid of losing him, terrified even.”

Eddie gritted his teeth together, biting back the worst of his comment. “You sure have a funny way of showing it.”

Stan bit his lip, nodding his head in agreement. “Yeah, I know.”

There was bout of silence, the two side by side as the streetlights flickered on. Eddie was comforted by Stan’s calmness, feeding off of his stoic nature. It was a different pace from what he had been running the past few weeks, slower and so much more even. When they were almost back to their original location, the taller boy muttered, “You know if you tell me anything right?”

Eddie blinked. “What?”

Stan sighed, stopping in front of Bill’s home. “Whatever you and Ben are keeping form us, whatever is so important that you feel you need to keep it a secret, you can tell me. I don’t judge, and I never will.”

“How did you know that-“

“I’m not stupid, I know when I’m being lied to.” Stan chuckled, pulling at the lapels of his jacket. “The others haven’t noticed, although I suspect Beverly is questioning a few things.”

“I’m not lying to you, it’s just something I need to figure out myself.” Eddie replied softly, watching a few stars appear in the sky. “It’s complicated and messy and I don’t want to drag anyone else in.”

“I understand.” He replied, his lips forming a thin line across his face. “None of this has been clean. Just know that you’re not alone okay? We are all here for you and Richie, no matter what you think.” Eddie smirked, looking back to the front door, a sinking feeling settling in his abdomen.

“Thanks Stan.”

\---

The moon was almost full. Its brightness shined down on him, making his skin shift on his own body. His fingers brushed against his clothed chest, feeling the animal inside claw at his guts, begging for release. He bit back a whine, stifling it in his throat. The night was like a beacon, leading him down a path that he knew he didn’t want to explore. Flashes of a memory crossed his mind, a scream, a cry of pain, blood and Eddie’s terrified face. It was all in his head, coming forward with each setting sun. The beast was trying to tell him something but he refused to listen.

“Richie?”

The soft voice slid down his skin making him slick with emotion. He didn’t need to see who it was because it was the same person each and every time. The one person who continued to pull him back into reality when he drifted, the one who continued to ground him. A sweet scent of lilac and fresh laundry danced in his nose, making him shiver.

“Are you ready to go?”

He nodded, still staring at the night sky. It had gotten dark fast and he had been too ashamed of his outburst to return inside. Instead he waited, wanting to see if, even after yelling in his face, Eddie would come back. And he did. Again.

There was a light touch to his arm, making him look down at the small boy who stood before him. It seemed that in the past few weeks, Eddie had aged thirty years. He looked so tired, so worn that it was a wonder how he still even functioned. This made Richie’s heart clench, guilt making burrowing deep into his heart. Eddie smiled, its sad attempt failing on his face. “Come on then, let’s go.”

"Eddie?” Richie whispered, his brows furrowing.

“What is it?” He asked, noticing his ridged stance. “What’s wrong?”

“Please don’t go with me, don’t be there when I change.”

“Rich-“

“I don’t want you there, I don’t know what I’d do if I hurt you again.” The short boy frowned, pouting his lip in a protest that Richie had heard a million times. “Please, don’t do it. I’m begging you and I’ll get on my hands and knees if I have to. Don’t put yourself in danger like that, stay home. Stay far away from me.”

“Don’t ask that.” He replied softly, silent tears clumping along his thick lashes. “Don’t ask me to stay while you go.”

“This isn’t like I’m going on a road trip Eds, this is dangerous. You almost died last time, and god forbid if it happens again I don’t think I would be able to come back from that. I can’t lose you. I can’t-I can’t face this without you and if you die then-“

"Hey, calm down.” Eddie muttered, his fingers moving to trace Richie’s withering face. He hadn’t noticed that he had started to cry, that tears were now streaming under his glasses and down his face. With a sniffle he leaned into his friends touch, taking in the tingling sensation that he offered his moist skin. “It’s going to be okay, I promise.”

“You can’t possibly know that.” Richie whimpered, trying desperately to regain some kind of composure. “None of us know what’s going to happen, how can you tell me it’s going to be okay?”

“Don’t you trust me?” Eddie asked, taking away his hand and leaving Richie bare.

“I do but-“

“Then trust me.” He continued, giving a half smirk. “Trust that I know what I’m doing. That I can handle myself. Please Rich, just trust me.”

“Okay.” Richie breathed, his world falling into place with Eddie by his side. “Okay, I trust you.”

“Good. Now let’s go home.”

That night Richie held him tighter than he ever had, his grip so strong that he expected Eddie to scream in protest but he never said a word. As they laid on Eddie’s twin sized mattress, Richie allowed himself to dip closer to where he kept the beast, allowing his presence to overtake his senses. When they met one another it was like a title wave of emotion. It was so much to take in at once, and most if it made little to no sense. Richie wanted to scream, to cry out for Eddie to pull him back above the surface but instead he drowned, finally understanding the one thing that the animal had been trying to tell him.

It wanted Eddie.

And it wouldn’t stop until he had him


	8. The Second Change

The entire night had been a blur. He had watched Richie fall asleep in his bed, his body wrapping itself around him, keeping him pinned down. It was almost predatory, like he was protecting him from the darkness. Only when he finally felt his friend’s heavy breath on his own skin did he allow himself to slide from his grasp. The moon was painfully full, and he tried to ignore it’s lingering presence as he went about his tasks. It was simple things, packing an overnight bag, making sure that he left a note on the counter for his mother, even taking out the trash. Every movement seemed weighted although they were mindless tasks that took no sense of self to complete. He was floating, afraid that if his feet touched the floor, everything would fall apart. “He knows about you,” Richie had whispered one night leading up to his next change,” he wants you, needs you and I’m scared Eddie.”

He was scared too.

Light was just beginning to seep out past the horizon, the new day welcoming him like some kind of crude joke, he being the punch line. Eddie watched it from the edge of the bed, his back pressed against the wall, Richie’s curled figure a few inches from him. Today was the day, tonight there would be a full moon and Richie would change. The trashmouth he had spent every night with for almost a month was going to be ripped away, replaced by a monster. A monster, which if memory served, already had a taste of his blood. Would he survive the night? He had no idea, but he intended being there when the beast made his first appearance. After all, mates find one another. No matter what.

“E-Eddie?” A groggy voice called out, a shift in the bed making him flinch. “Eddie, what are you doing?”

“I’m watching the sunrise.” He replied in a whisper. There was no response but he could feel Richie’s gaze on him, begging for validation that Eddie couldn’t give. They had been fighting more often than not, arguing about the smallest things. A misplaced shirt here, a restless sleep there. Both were on edge, both at the end of their rope. Change was coming, they both could feel it. It wasn’t supposed to be like this, not really. They were best friends and now they couldn’t even have a conversation without yelling at each other. Eddie knew it wasn’t Richie’s fault, he was losing more and more of himself each day but it was hard to hold onto something that still was such a mystery. 

God, what was he going to do when he saw it again? Cry? Scream? Run? Or maybe it would all make sense then, like a missing piece of a puzzle finally revealed to be under the couch the entire time. Maybe he would see the animal and understand why he had four scars across his chest, why he had these feelings for someone who hadn’t chosen him. Why he was up all night worrying about something that was completely out of his hands. All Eddie wanted to do was understand, and yet it was more like a far off dream than a tangable reality.

“Eds.” Richie’s voice made him jump in surprise, his hands biting into his pajama shorts without him knowing it. Slowly Richie pried his fingers, intertwining his instead. His skin was like fire, burning down all of the walls that Eddie had subconsciously built. “It’s going to be okay.”

“That’s my line.” He replied, smirking down at their connection.

“It’s so good, I had to steal it.”

“Thief.”

Richie grinned, the first genuine one in days. Eddie felt his heart swell, his head filling with a toxic high that seemed to consume him. He wanted to say something encouraging, something about having each other or having their friends. Anything to help the tension that had grown between them. Instead he spoke from his heart, saying the one thing they both didn’t want to hear. “I’m scared Richie.” This made the other boy sigh heavily, running his free hand though his matted hair. “I’m sorry, I know that’s not the right thing to say but I am. I’m scared.”

“I know.” He whispered, “I think we all are.”

Eddie tried to fight back the tears but they came anyway, trailing down his cheeks and splattering against the sheets. It had been so long since he had let himself feel anything and now that he did it was coming in waves. There was a silent moment where neither of them moved, surprised that Eddie even allowed himself to cry but then Richie pulled him in close, leaning back into the bed until they were laying with his arms around his small waist. Eddie cried against his chest, staining Richie’s night shirt.

“It’s okay.” Richie cooed, stroking Eddie’s hair. “I’m right here, I won’t let anything happen to you, understand? No matter what, I’m going to be with you.”

“Richie you can’t-”

“Yes I can.” His broken voice shook Eddie to the bone. “I’ll protect you. Please, let me protect you.”

You can’t protect me from yourself, Eddie wanted so desperately to say, but didn’t. Instead he stayed there in his friend’s arms, taking in their last moments together. Soon they would need to get up and meet the others to set up but as the sun rose higher in the sky they laid in bed, soaking up each others company as his tears dried.

It really had been a beautiful sunrise.

\---

The house smelled like homeless body odor. It was just as run down as the stories, all of the windows were smashed out or boarded up, the roof was caving in and graffiti painted it different colors. It was like the one they had been forced in as younger children, only this monster was one of their own. Conversation severely lagged, the Losers were caving into themselves. Richie was like a walking zombie, shuffling behind the others.

“I think this will work.” Stan muttered, walking around in a giant circle. “We are actually going to pull this off.”

No one agreed, and Richie couldn’t bare the weight. He wanted to die, that would be better than this. His gaze caught Eddie, the small boy was hugging himself near the back of the house, his eyes scanning over all of the trash that littered the floor. He seemed so small and powerless, like he was going to shrivel up at any moment.

Richie could feel the sun setting, the sky becoming darker by the second. It was coming, the beast crawling just under his skin, reminding him of what was going to happen. He was terrified, and the burning in the back of his throat told him that he should be. Someone was talking but he couldn’t hear, the ringing in his ears filling his head instead. His heart was beating painfully hard, almost breaking his ribs. Oh god. He was going to kill them all.

“H-ey.” The soft touch to his arm brought him out of his trance, bringing Bill into focus. “Y-you okay?”

“Okay?” He repeated, tilting his head. “No.”

Bill flinched, recoiling back just a bit. Looking over his shoulder he watched the others speak to one another, saying something about precautions. “I kn-now you’re probably worried but y-you should know-”

“It’s not going to work you know.” He muttered, looking down at his feet. “All of the preparations, the planning, it’s all going to fall apart the moment I change.”

“M-maybe.” Bill sighed, shrugging. “But we have to t-t-try, if this doesn’t work then n-next time we will know what n-not to do. We will be m–more-”

“Next time?” Richie choked, thinking about going through all of thi again and nearly vomiting all over his friends shoes. “There might not be a next time. If I kill any of you, then that’s it. Game over, you’ll have to put me down.”

“You ar-aren’t going to-”

“Oh come one Big Bill, I’m not an idiot and I know for damn sure you aren’t. This thing is dangerous, just look at what it did to Eddie last time. Now it has a taste, and it wants more.” Glancing over to his friends he noticed the group pointing at things and nodding, all but Eddie inputting into the conversation. He looked so out of place, thrown into a world that he never wanted to be apart of. Richie heard it, in his sleep, the mumbled words that Eddie spoke in his sleep. The cries of pain, the whimpers and begging for it all to stop. He was sure he cried too from his own nightmares but whatever Eddie was dreaming of, it wasn’t sunshine and rainbows.

“R-Richie you have to stay posi-positive, Ben said that the th-thing feeds off of your emotions s-so you have to stay calm wh-while we-”

“Can you promise me something?” Richie blurted, not even trying to register what his friend had said. “Promise me that you’ll keep this thing away from Eds, keep him safe for me.”

“E-Eddie can take care of him-mself, he doesn’t need my protection.”

“Yes he does.” He growled, feeling a deep burn in the pit of his stomach. “This beast wants him and the moment he is released, Eddie is going to be priority number one.”

“What?” Bill snapped, standing a little straighter as he looked down on him, his eyes wide in surprise. “Why wouldn’t y-you tell us this? Th-this is kind of something y-you should have-”

“Eddie didn’t want you to know, he thought you would keep him from being here and you know how he can be when he sets his mind on something.” Richie defended, trying not to bite at his friend. “I wanted to tell you but he wouldn’t let me.”

“F-fuck.” Bill breathed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Th-this changes everything.”

“Hey guys?” Mike called from the other side of the room, bringing their attention to him. “It’s time.” Richie looked at Eddie, noticing him cower where he stood. He was frowning at the ground, his face pale and distant. More than anything he wanted to reach out and touch him, to embrace and whisper sweet nothings into his ear. This may be hard for him but god damn, he couldn’t imagine what was going through Eddie’s head right now.

\---

“They’re too tight.”

“They are fine Eddie.”

“No they aren’t!” He hissed, trying to keep his voice even but it was proving difficult the more they prepared. Richie was being chained down to the floor, his hands being cuffed while his feet were bound by shackles. His stomach churned at the sight, the idea that this was going to do anything other than piss off the monster was laughable. “Look, his skin is irritated. It’s rubbing.”

“Relax okay? I’ll loosen them.” Beverly cooed, moving to adjust the metal for the fourth time. “I just thought that we would be better off if it was tight.”

“Don’t.” Richie barked, flinching before she could uncuff him. “It’s fine, it feels fine. Eddie is just being over protective, leave them tight.”

There was a bubble of guilt in Eddie’s stomach, his sad eyes watching the entire thing. He had been against this, Richie wasn’t a monster and it was unfair to treat him as such. Maybe he was being too protective and he didn’t want to be like this but it just came out, seeping from every pour like a nervous sweat. Beverly was looking at him for confirmation, trying to be gentle with the both of them and do her job at the same time. Eddie forced himself to nod, biting down on his bottom lip to keep the slew of curses at bay.

Beverly smiled softly, turning back to Richie. “Okay, Mike brought a collar and chain that they use for uh-sheep that become too hard to handle. Do you want-”

“No.” Eddie nipped, “That’s inhumane.”

Richie sighed, shaking his head. “Eds-”

“No, don’t Eds me. You are not a fucking animal, we are not putting a muzzle on you.” He snarled, his entire body shaking from frustration and nerves. “That’s where I draw the line.”

“I’m with him.” Stan muttered, scratching the back of his head. “That’s too much. Even if this work, a muzzle will do nothing more than piss it the fuck off.”

“Ok.” Beverly nodded, tossing aside the leather piece in her hand. She looked wrecked, they all did. It was nearly dusk, the day slipping past them like sand between their fingers. Eddie wanted to scream, everything building between their friends until it seemed that they could take no more. He could see the question in all their eyes, even in Richie’s. What happens now?

Fucking Christ.

“Now we wait.” Ben whispered, looking out to the sky. “I’d say fifteen minutes, tops.”

Eddie knelt in front of Richie, the others parting ways to give the two space. In that moment, he was grateful for the losers modesty and even more grateful for their change of heart. Originally it was supposed to be him who stayed, who faced the monster but the others fell into place. First Ben, then Mike and then all. He had fought it at first but in the fleeting moments before the rise of the full moon, he was happy that they were together because this may be the last time. Eddie had told no one, but he had no intentions of survival. None, but at least now someone would come for his body, take it back to his mother. They would be there at the end, and that was more than he could ask for.

“Eddie?” Richie whispered, adjusting himself on the hardwood floor.

“Yeah?”

“Do you think after we can go for waffles?” His joke was weak, the delivery hallow and sad. Stil, Eddie couldn’t help but smile. “Or pancakes because I forgot weirdos like you don’t like waffley goodness.”

“After this, we can go eat whatever you want.” Eddie muttered, shaking his head. “I’ll even take you to IHOP if you want, even though restaurants are just a cesspool of germs.”

Richie chuckled, “Same ol Eds.”

“Same ol Rich.” He whispered, his heart clenching.

“You fucking love it.” The trashmouth joked, licking his lips and wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. “You totally want me, you’re more horny than you mother.”

“Beep beep asshole.”

Richie opened his mouth to respond only to be cut short by a gut wrenching cry. It was starting, the lanky boys body trembling with pain. Eddie said nothing, tears clumping against his lashes as he pulled his friend close, feeling the fire build under his skin. Richie thrashed and clawed against the touch, pulling at Eddie’s hoodie with an iron grip. The others were yelling at Eddie to move, to tear himself away but here it seemed that he was grounded, his words of encouragement falling on Richie’s deaf ears. There was a pull in his chest, his scars burning along his ribcage, he was crumbling along with him and soon they were both would be turned for the worse. Tufts of hair began to appear along the rips in Richie’s shirt, the chocolate coat a grim reminder that this was indeed happening. Claws were digging into Eddie’s skin, Richie’s muscles moving, expanding and bulking wildly. “I love you Richie.” He whispered, holding on for as long as he could. “I love you so much.”

There were strong arms on him then, pulling him away, he didn’t fight it and soon was across the large living room with the others. “Do you think the chains will hold?” Mike asked, helping Eddie to his feet. “Or do you think-”

His question was answered, the monster sharling and pulling the apart it’s bondage. It tore off of him instantly, pieces of metal spraying them. “Fuck!” Someone yelled, speaking for the entire group. Before the knew it, Richie was gone, replaced by a snarling, shaking animal whose attention had yet to reach them. If there was ever a moment to run, it was then. Beverly and Stan moving quickly, trying to get around to the front door. Their footsteps gave them away, and they only made it a few feet before tripping back to where they had been.

“Shit shit shit shit.” Stan sang, pulling at Bill’s arm. “We need to get out of here, shit shit-”

“Shut up.” Ben hissed, “Stop talking.”

The wolf let out a low growl, eyeing the kids with it’s empty gaze. Eddie knew he was sizing them up, trying to decide the best way to attack. In retrospect it was six against one, but that one out sized them by three times the normal ratio. It’s nails drug against the wood, the noise like nails on a chalkboard. Then, out of nowhere it pounced, it’s aim uncertain as it landed between the group. The losers stumbled back, giving room to the monster. His eyes caught sight of Eddie and it was all over.

“Fuck, m-move!” Bill cried, pushing against his back. “RUN!”

Everyone obeyed, hurring thorough the closest door before the monster had a chance to lunge again. It slammed in the animals face, shutting him off from them. Mike locked it, pressing his back to the wood with a heavy sigh. They all jumped when the first bang came, whimpered with the second. “What do we do now?” Beverly shrieked, her fingering biting into her scalp. “He’s going to break down the door!”

“We did not prepare well, what the fuck were we thinking?” Stan choked, frantically pulling at the piece of wood that was nailed to the window seal. “We are all going to die!” 

“N-No we aren’t.” Bill said sternly, pulling a surprising weapon from the back of his pants. Eddie gawked in awe, the pristine metal making him sick. The others looked equally as shocked, only they weren’t the ones to voice it.

“A gun!” Eddie hissed, “You’re going to shoot him!”

“My fa-fathers. I t-took incase-”

“Are you crazy!” There was yet another pounding against the fragil barrier, the door bowing from the force. “That thing is still Richie! You’ll kill him!”

“Eddie this isn’t exactly the time for this argument.” Mike said, his eyes darting between Bill and the cracking door frame. “If we don’t do something then we are all going to be mauled to death!”

The small boy was speechless. There was a look in Bill’s eye, something between regret and determination. To them, that thing was a monster, and only a monster. It was life and death at this point and as the door fell to the dirty flor, Eddie knew that this was never going to end the way he had prepared for. The animal looked directly for his mate, and once he found him he moved quickly to retrieve what was his.

There was a gun fire, a whimper and blood. So much blood.

“Oh my god!” Beverly cried, screaming at the top of her lungs. Eddie’s ears rung, his heart breaking at the sight of the deep wound in the monsters right shoulder blade. The wolf bared its teeth, it’s paws dragging red crimson across the floor as its focus was broken, now staring at the boy who held the shaking weapon. Bill cocked back the hammer, closed his eyes and then-

Click.

Click.

“FUCK!” One of the others yelled, the animal advanced, the hair along it’s back raised and a deep growl ripping through the air. Bill backed up against the wall, the gun still lifted in defense. It was getting closer, the dripping saliva trailing down it’s snout. This was how they all died, fate had decided.

“Leave him alone.” Eddie barked from across the room, digging his heels into the ground. The other looked at him with wide eyes but he ignored their scorching stare. “I said leave him alone!”

This make the animals ears drop, his feet no longs advancing on its prey. Still its eyes remained on Bill, but its body reacted to Eddie’s stern commands. “W-w-what the fuh-fuck?”

Eddie took in a long breath, trying to calm his buzzing nerves. “Back down.” He snapped, trying to sound as loud and deep as he could, his throat burning with each word. When the monster didn’t move he stomped his foot. “Back down now!”

This time, he didn’t obey, whimpering pathedicaly as he limped over to where Eddie was. It was a sign of submission, his head lowering and eyes keeping to the ground. Eddie’s stomach dropped to the floor when the wolf laid down onto the ground, groaning loudly as it began to lick its wound. There was power in the act, something that Eddie tried desperately not to feel. This wasn’t something he wanted, but it now changed everything.

“I don’t understand.” Mike whispered, “What-”

“Animals always listen to their mates.” Ben said, a nervous chuckle following. “I don’t know how I didn’t see this coming, how could I have assumed that-”

“MATE?”

Eddie cringed. He looked over to Ben with heated eyes, haystack cringing in response. “Yes, mates. Richie and I are mates. That thing,” he pointed to where the monster lay, still tentatively working his blood soaked fur, “ marked me. When Richie touched me as human it competed the bond.”

“I-uh-wow. I mean I expected like a secret relationship but this? This is like out of a fucking fairy tail.” Beverly said, moving closer to Eddie, halted by a warning growl from the animal that looked up when she got near. “Or a nightmare.”

“I think you all should leave.” Eddie whispered, looking down in shame. “I don’t know how long it’s going to listen to me and I suggest you leave while you have a chance. I’ll take care of Rich when he changes back, come back after dawn.”

“Eddie-”

“Please.” He muttered under his breath, the wolf looking up for a brief second at the timid tone. “Just leave.”

There was some more protests, a few pleases and even one threat but eventually they all left. The house was quiet and Eddie felt trapped among its walls. When the sun finally awoke, there would be so much to do, so much to explain but now he wandered. There was a scraping noise behind him, nails against wood telling him that the animal wasn’t far behind but he tired to ignore it. Instead focusing on the lingering hours around them. It was dark, far too dark for his liking, the only light from the overly full moon outside of the run down house. God, would it have been easier to have just died instead?

Probably.

It was hard to think that only hours ago he was in Richie’s arms, safe. Now he was being followed by the reason behind his entrapment. He didn’t notice when he was no longer being followed, confused when he realized that he was now completely alone. A sudden panic ran through his veins like ice. “Fuck, hello?” What was he doing, the monster wasn’t going to answer him. He walked through the entire house, looking for any sign of his mate only to come up empty. “Shit, where are you?”

He found himself outside, looking at the woods around him. The trees were thick this far out, almost growing side by side. Eddie debated whistling, knowing that the monster was further from a dog than he was. Still he worried about what the monster was up to, worried about what he was doing. Sunrise was still hours away and he had lost track of his only responsibility. God damn it.

Before he could step off of the porch, a dark figure appeared from the darkness, the large silhouette matching the wolfs. Eddie sighed, thankful for his arrival. He smiled, unable to stop himself, only it fell when he noticed a few things.

One, the fur of the monster was black instead of brown.

Two, it’s eyes were dark and focused. Focused on Eddie.

Three, this wasn’t his mate.

Four, he was so screwed.


	9. Sharp Teeth and Soft Fur

10 years ago.

His feet pressed against the petals, the wind kissing his cheeks.The sun was high in the sky, the mid-July day offering little break from the heat. He could feel sweat bead against his forehead, droplets bearing too much weight before sliding down his face. His mother’s pretests still ringing in his ears, her overbearing and firm words of warning still making him cringe. Ever since his fathers death she had become a shadow of herself, transforming into something that hardly resemble his mommy. It was like she had aged fifteen years in one night, the tragedy weighing down the family home. Eddie felt lost, and maybe a little lonely. Faster, he needed to go just a little faster.

It his first day out since the funeral and he knew exactly where to go.

The Denbrough home came into view, it’s white picket fence and well managed yard making him long for the days before his world had become tainted by death. Bill’s was an extension of himself, one of the best things to have happened to him. His mother hated him because Eddie preferred spending time with him rather than her but he was seven, and having his first friend ever was the only thing that mattered in his small little world.

With a blink of an eye a brown and white ball of fur jolted across the street, seemingly coming out of nowhere. Eddie slammed on his breaks, the sound of screeching assphalt under his wheels were like nails on a chalkboard and within seconds the small boy was thrown over his handlebars. Pain shot through his elbow and knee as it made contact with the earth. A cry bubbled in his throat, tears welding in his eyes and his thoughts instantly went to his mother’s cruel threat of what would happen if he got hurt on that damn bike.

“Hey!” A voice called from across the Denbrough lawn. Looking up Eddie watched a strange looking kid run towards him, his thick glasses sliding down his face with each step. His shirt was loud, his curly hair untamed and his mouth tugged down into a frown. “Are you okay, you took a pretty hard fall! I mean where did you learn to ride a bike? God damn.”

Eddie’s mouth gaped open, his eyes widening asking questions that wouldn’t form in his throat. He watched the boy, who was no older than him, kneel down before him, flinching when he reached out to touch his shoulder. “Woah, I won’t bite. I tell ya, I tell ya that you can trust me ‘ol boy.”

It was a mixture of a british accent and Elmer Fudd but more than anything it just sounded like shit. Honestly, it was the worst impersonation he had ever heard and yet it wasn’t funny in the slightest bit. Shaking his head he cleared his confusion, allowing the kid to pull him up to his feet. There was an ache in his limbs, a painful and harsh gash leaking down his arm but he couldn’t focus on anything else other than the magnified auburn eyes that pered into his. “Seriously kid, do you talk or what?”

“Do I know you?” The words were foreign in his mouth and a little sour. “Where’s Bill? What are you doing here and was that your dog? Is he okay? I didn’t see him I swear! I just-”

“Yup, you can talk.” The boy laughed, dropping his hold on Eddie’s upper arm making him feel bare and surprisingly cold in the summer heat. “Bill is inside with baby Georgie, he was crying.”

“Okay.”

“He said he was expecting a friend, you must be Eddie. I’m Richie, I just moved in down the street.” He extend out his hand, a genuine and excitable smile crossing his face.

Eddie wasn’t sure what it was about Richie but he felt drawn to him. He was the type of person his mother warned him about, someone he could see himself following anywhere. When he slipped his hand into his the connection sent shivers down his spine and goosebumps along his skin. There was a pull in his chest, something that Eddie wouldn’t understand for years later. For now he saw it as friendship, but later that connection would come to life and blossom unexpectedly.

“Has anyone ever told your impressions are terrible.”

“No?”

“Well they should.” Richie only laughed and soon Eddie found himself laughing as well. There was a bubbling in his stomach, a flutter in his heart. This boy was something else entirely, more than Bill, more than the others that would follow. Richie held him in the palm of his hand and Eddie was helpless to his power.

\---

Breathing was hard, his intakes coming in short bursts as he forced himself to keep his pace. Every so often there would be a sting from the brush, a long branch ripping across his flesh like a brand. His path was only visible under the full moon, guiding him in his retreat. There was a rustle behind him, a persistent reminder that the chase was still on and with each slip of his footing, each lag in his run the monster grew closer and closer. Eddie could practically feel it’s breath on the nape of his neck.

He came to a clearing, the trees giving way to a lush and empty field. His feet adjusted quickly, sending him forward. Curses slipped past his lips, his brain screaming even worse profanity. He allowed himself to look back, just for a second and instantly regretted it. Eddie realized in that moment that he wasn’t just being chased.

He was being hunted.

Black eyes stared back at him, teeth that seemed to shine with saliva threatened him. A scream burned his chest, tears brickling his vision. Snapping his head forward he was just in time to stop his feet, the sudden halt forcing him to his knees.Pain shot up his arm, his palms digging into the dirt like a filthy animal. “Oh my God.” He choked, looking up at another pair of dark eyes, these ones more just as fierce and determined. Grey fur covered the monster, it’s muscles and body larger than the one who had chased him from the safe house. The beast lowered itself to the ground, growling deeply. Out of the corner of his eye he saw one more, a darker brown and yet smaller stature.

There were three, this was a trap. Eddie wanted to cry but found that he was too terrified to even function. It was a pack, and they were going to rip him apart, turning the full moon red with his blood. They advanced together, approaching their prey with bared teeth. He was going to die tonight and they would never find all of his pieces. With a final breath he said his mates name, preying that when the sun rose he would know where to go. Closing his eyes he laid his head on the back of his hands, accepting his fate.

A deep and vicious growl echoed through the night, followed immediately by a painful cry. Eddie’s head snapped back up, watching in awe as the Grey monster was tacked in a blur of fur and teeth. The other two wolves barked and snapped in defense, taking a cautious step back from where Eddie lay. All he could do was watch in awe as a fight ensued.

It might have only been a few minutes but to Eddie, it was a lifetime and as he watched his mind refused to register the danger he was in. There was a deep and powerful snarl behind him, the feeling of hot breathing sliding down his skin. He had forgotten the other two and now one took advantage of that. He tried to rise his feet a mass was pressing him down. Eddie choked out a sob, desperately thrashing under the pressure but found a warm chest lowering itself onto his back. There was no pain, no blood but rather a reassuring rumble above him.

“R-Richie?” Eddie whispered, looking up to a matted mess. Of course there was no reply but the rumbling of the massive body. It was three against one and the odds did not look good. Although he couldn’t see them, there were still distinctive indicators letting him know that they all still stood. There was no way his mate could protect them both but he would be lying if he didn’t feel better dying beside his own.

The other wolves advanced, closing in on the two. Richie’s monster snapped back in a challenging dominance. It had been a short life but a proud one. This time, Eddie refused to close his eyes, staring down the Black monster with a sense of familiarity. The eyes, he knew those eyes from somewhere. A deep growl, the snap of teeth. This was it. Death was knocking at his door.

Then there was a howl in the distance.

Three ears perked up, there stances changing. Eddie watched in confusion, listening to yet another demanding cry. The pack huffed, retreating slowly. Two shot towards the tree line in a instant, leaving the Black mass staring back at its prey. Those eyes, god damn he knew those fucking eyes. It took one more howl for the monster to follow the others, running back into the night.

Eddie couldn’t help the tears that fell down his face, his body shaking like a pathetic child. The weight lifted from him but still he sunk further into the earth. He couldn’t move, even if he tried. HIs vision was blurred but he didn’t need to see to know that his mate was watching him. That only made everything that much worse.

He wasn’t sure why he was like this, why he was so weak and helpless. Eddie had spent his entire life trying toughen himself up. It was a loud voice and rude comment here, a puff of his chest when someone would comment on his short stature. He wanted to be big and bad, to hide behind a hard exterior so that no one would see his feeble soul. However no matter how hard he had tried, the walls he had put up they always crumbled down. His strength had peaked in the sewers but then there had been seven and here, on the forest floor, there was only one.

Never had he felt so drained.

There was a slight nudge to his shoulder, a curious whimper ringing in his ears. Reaching with one hand he patted his mates mane, whispering words of encouragement and praise. The scars along his chest burned, grounding him. Emotion and want gnawed in his throat, reminding him of something from long ago. In this moment there was nothing but this, nothing mattered but the feeling of the fur against his palm and the tears on his face.

It was lone moment between mates.

\---

3 years ago.

“Hey Richie?”

“Yeah?” The trashmouth whispered, his face shining bright under the stars. It had been an uneventful night spent between just the two of them. They had talked about calling the others, of inviting them over to Eddie’s empty home but forgot as soon as they had started the first movie. It was an evening filled with stupid impressions, dirty jokes and tons and tons of junk food. He would have never admitted it to another living soul but it was one of the best nights of Eddie’s short life.

Now they were laying on their backs in the backyard, staring up at the sky. It was a clear night and the blackness was decorated with millions of stars. They had been out there for hours, content with each others company, talking about nothing and everything at the same time. Blades of grass ticked the back of Eddie’s arms, making him shiver. If his mother had known what he was doing he would’ve spent the remainder of his evening in the emergency room. Thank god for his sick Aunt.

“Do you think there’s someone out there for everyone?” There was a rustle beside him, knowing that Richie was lifting himself to stare. Keeping his eyes to the sky he felt his heart palpate, making his blood hotter.

“What kind of question is that.” Richie quipped back, leaving no time for Eddie to adjust. “Of course there’s someone out there for everyone, you believe in soulmates right?”

Eddie sighed, “No.” He replied quietly, ripping a piece of grass from the Earth to busy his hands. There was a quiet moment that followed, a lingering silence that screamed so many things. Words bubbled up in his throat, a confession gnawing at his tender flesh. Opening his mouth he almost vomited his heart out but was lucky when Richie’s obnoxious voice cut through the tension.

“Well you should. I mean look at Romeo and Juliet.”

“They killed themselves after three days.

“Okay, look at Ben and Bev.”

“Look at my mom.” Eddie shot right back.

“But your mom had your dad right? You said she was happy before he died.”

“She was….I think.” Sighing, he ran his nimble fingers through his hair, the feeling silencing his buzzing nerves. “I was young, and didn’t really pay attention to that kind of thing.”

“Still, she had someone.” Richie muttered, earning a curious eye from his friend. In the full moon light, the trashmouth had never looked more stunning. His features had matured over the years, his boyish cubb long gone and replaced by a sharp jaw and lanky limbs. The mess of curls on his head needed a trim, the long locks falling past his earlobe.Richie adjusted his glasses, magnifying the chocolate orbs behind them. Eddie didn’t want to stare, not really, but as the boy next to him grinned he couldn’t stop the butterflies.

“Statistically, some people will end up alone.” Eddie found himself saying, not realizing that words burned his lips until they were already laying in the grass with them. “Not everyone has a happy ending.”

Richie scrunching up his face, his mouth forming a straight line. “Do you think you’re going to end up alone Eds?” He shrugged, staring back up to the sky in a mixture of shame and depression. Richie’s gaze burned his skin. “There’s someone out there for ya, I promise you that. A nice lady who will give you blow jobs on command and take care of all those little rascals you’ll have.”

“I’m gay.” The two words cut threw him like a knife. It had been a confession long past due, his sexualliety realzied over a year before. Although he had accepted it himself, he had been too terrified to tell the others. In Derry, being different was a death sentence and being homosexual was the worst of the worst. It was a brand on his skin, a sign that read FAGGOT for all to see. He was sure Beverly had figured it out but the others were a different story.

When Richie didn’t say anything he began to sink into the dirt. His silence was deafening, telling him all the things he had already known. Mustering what little self confidence he had he managed the only question that he could think of. “Do you hate me now?”

“What?” The trashmouth nearly shouted, making Eddie jump. “No, fucking Christ, I could never hate you Eds.”

“You weren’t saying anything and you’re kinda the first person I’ve told so I thought-”

“I’m sorry, you just took me by surprise.” Richie sighed,laying back down into the grass. Eddie regretted saying anything, wishing the words back. They were out there though, and no amount of hoping could change the fact that he was out. “I don’t hate you and it doesn’t matter that you’re into dudes.”

“You’re just saying that.” Eddie whispered, tears clumping against his lashes. “It’s okay Rich, I’ve always been a freak. What’s one more thing?”

“Eddie Kaspbrak, you look at me right now.” Richie’s voice was low and commanding, offering no room for aturment. Reluctantly, he looked over to his friend, surprised at the almost angry look on his face. His breath hitched, his body trembling in fear. “There is nothing wrong with you, do you understand? You could dye your hair purple, pull out all of your eyelashes and still I wouldn’t look at you any different.”

There was a soft small that crossed Eddie’s face, and it softened the trashmouths gaze. “That’d be some sight.” He whispered, suppressing an amused giggle.

“Yeah and I’d pay to see you do it.” Richie chuckled, biting his bottom lip. “I don’t care if your gay and if you’re happy, I’m happy babe.”

Babe.

It wasn’t the first time Richie had used the pet name, and it wouldn’t be the last. Only this time, under the starry sky, with their souls laying on the line did it feel different, more pure. It was indescribable and the soft words meant the universe to the small gay boy. With a heavy breath and a nod, Eddie watched the moon, thanking it for everything it had to offer.

“Thanks Richie. That means alot, I knew I could count on you.”

\---

The sun was rising in the East, lighting up the darkened sky. It was brimming on the horizon, everything that had happened that night pressed down on him painfully. He watched his mate pace the front of the safe house, his eyes darting to the tree line and back to him. They had been like this since leaving the field, managing to find their way back and waiting patiently for all of it to end.

There was blood dripping from the cuts along his arms but he couldn’t muster the strength to care. He had watched his mates wounds heal, apparently being something that he could do without help. That was disconcerting in many ways, one being that the pack would be back full force, unphased. Whoever they were, whatever they were, he knew they would come for him. Maybe it was exhaustion, or maybe it was just defeat but the only thing he cared about was those god damn eyes. He couldn’t place them but they were burned into his brain as a constant remainder of the blood lust behind the too full moon.

Eddie looked up in time to meet his mates eyes for the last time, a shiver running through him. The sound of Richie changing back was sickening, the snapping bones, the ripping of flesh, it took all Eddie had not to vomit. Fur fell to the floor, leaving human skin. Muscles became smaller and limbs became lankier. Before he could even utter a word, Richie’s bare body was laying before him.

Whispering his name, Eddie left the porch behind and went to cover his friend with a warm blanket, uttering soft words of encouragement. Richie leaned into the touch, whimpering and withering in his arms. The trashmouth choked out a sob, fresh tears creating pathways down the dirt and grime on his face.

“It’s okay Richie.” Eddie cooed, rubbing his back. “It’s over now and we are okay.”

“Did I hurt you?” The small boy shook his head, making Richie sigh in relief. “And the others? Are they-”

“Fine. Everyone is fine.”

“Thank god.” He breathed, nuzzling up closer to Eddie’s chest. “I’m so glad.”

Eddie gulped down the bubble of emotion that seemed to come up from his chest, running his fingers through Richie’s matted hair. He wanted to kiss him, to pull him closer and cry out everything that he had bottled up but forced it down. “Me too.”

They stayed like that for a while, watching the sunrise just over the trees. It was beautiful, but it seemed fleeting. Eddie wished he could stay like this, wrapped up with the boy who he had grown up with but time was running out and soon the others would come back for them. “Richie?”

“Yeah?” He whispered against Eddie’s skin, making it blush.

“We need to talk.”


	10. Revelations Long Overdue

“I don’t understand.” 

The sun was just passing the horizon now, awakening the world with its light. Birds and wildlife sounded off, bounding around them from all directions.Although beautiful, the masterpiece was tainted with the flood of emotional turmoil that seemed to hover just above the two boys. Eddie’s gaze was fixated on his hands, tracing the indentations and grooves with his finger tips. Richie was staring, his eyes never leaving the small groove between his friends brows. He really didn’t understand, not one bit. The words rang in his ears, his heart physically unable to take the information and pressed against his ribs so hard it was a wonder how they hadn’t broken.

“What don’t you understand?” Eddie whispered to his palms, not giving the trashmouth an ounce of attention. “I thought I explained it good enough.” 

“I mean, just like-what?” He sputtered his response, running his dirty hands through his matted hair, pulling at it slightly. “I imprinted on you? Those horrific marks are mine? And we are-are-” The word caught in the back of his throat, burning his windpipe with it’s inclination. Eddie waited patiently for him to finish, to actually speak the truth but Richie found that he just couldn’t. Not that he didn’t want to-that part was unclear-but he just could not push the label past his lips. It was like the world was crashing around him, melting away and leaving behind the truth that he should have seen weeks before. 

“Mates.” Eddie finally finished with a slight pinch. Pursing his lips, he glanced up to Richie, catching him in a sideway gaze .

Richie’s entire body stiffened, the need behind his friends chocolate pools catching him off guard. A pull in his muscles made the trashmouth wince, pain shooting through every nerve. Eddie was upset with his response, unsatisfied with how he was taking the news, even a half blind person could see that. It was just he didn’t know how to respond. What should he be feeling right now? Happy? Angry? What? It was all too much. Without thinking his mouth vomited words, “The fuck does that even mean? How can that thing dictate who I have sex with? That’s not fucking fair!” 

Anger it was. 

“We aren’t mating Richie, it has nothing to do with sex. We are bonded, it’s different.” The small boy replied softly, flinching at the harshness. “I don’t know all the details, I just know that’s why that thing didn’t kill me, and why my wounds were healed when you touched me. It’s a connection, that’s why you can’t stay away from me, why you beat the shit out of Henry, why you get so god damn mad when Bill or Stan get too close. It’s a string pulling us together.” 

There was sunlight now, the night before fading away and leaving the devastation that came with the truth. Richie breathed in, holding the heated air for a moment before exhaling it slowly. His body was relaxing into its new form, soreness and exhaustion now overcoming his limbs. “Why does it have to be you?” The question sounded unintentally crude, the words tainting the air. A flash of hurt crossed Eddie’s face and immediately Richie wished the words back. “I didn't mean it like that Eds, it’s just-”

“I don’t know why it’s me okay? Sorry it’s not someone else.” Eddie growled, standing from the dirt in a huff. 

“Eddie I-” He was cut of as a fresh pair of clothes were thrown into his face. A lump of emotion jumped into his assocfus, making him choke. When the pants were ripped from him and his sight were restored, Eddie was already walking towards the rundown house, leaving him bare and alone. Quickly he pulled on the garments, trying to catch up to his-Jesus Christ-mate. “Hey, don’t walk away from this conversation.” He half yelled, half begged, taking two steps at a time as he zipped up his jeans. “I didn’t mean to sound rude, I just don’t understand why-”

“And I do?!” Eddie spat, stopping at the threshold of the home and turning heel to expel fire. “You think that at any point of all of this, that I was like ‘oh yeah, this totally makes sense’? No! I don’t have any answers Richie! I don’t know what it means or what happens next! Most importantly I don’t know why it chose me and not someone else! Fuck, right now I wish it was someone else so they could deal with your bullshit instead of me!” 

“Hey!” Richie snapped back, feeling offended and hurt simultaneously. “That’s not fair! You can’t keep something like this from me for three weeks and then get mad when I ask questions! This was thrown in my face last minute and you expect me to be emotionally stable when you-”

“I don’t expect anything from you.” Eddie said sharply, grinding his teeth into his cheek. “Not anymore.” 

Richie reared back in surprise, taking in his friends defensive stance. Although only five foot and some change, Eddie had never seemed bigger. He towered over Richie’s cowardly form, dominating the conversation in a matter of seconds. It was like a change of a season, their relationship now being thrown into the fire that the beast had created for them. “What is that supposed to mean?” 

Tears clumped together along Eddie’s lashes, forcing him to wipe them away with the back of his hand. Richie’s chest tightened, his breathing hitching as the short boy shook his head. “Maybe it wasn’t supposed to be me, maybe it was going after Beverly before I distracted it.” Richie opened his mouth to counter argue, but stopped when Eddie continued. “I don’t know what I’m doing anymore, I’ve lost control of everything. One moment I’m bleeding out on my bedroom floor, accepting death and the next I’m being ripped back into reality assbackwards.” 

“It’s going to be okay Eds.” The trashmouth whispered softly, taking a cautious step closer. He wanted nothing more than to pull Eddie into his arms and apologize, to spill everything that he had locked away. Validation was at the tip of his tongue and yet it refused to take the plunge. “We will get through this, just like we always do.” 

“There is one thing I do know.” Eddie muttered, shaking his head as waterfalls trailed down his cheeks. A second skipped by, and it seemed that the world held its breath. Finally, after what felt like a lifetime he whimpered, “I know that the animal made a mistake when he picked me.” 

Richie's heart was ripped from his chest. He gaped up at his best friend of nearly ten years, unable to fathom what he just said. A mistake? Eddie thought he was a mistake? Richie had made a million mistakes in his life, but Eddie was never of one. What had he done? “Eddie-” There was a horn that blared from behind them, the sound of tires on gravel killing his words. Looking back he was met with Mike’s beat up truck and five Losers who nearly jumped from the moving vehicle when they saw him. 

“Oh my god Richie!” Beverly yelled, running into him full force and pulling him into a bone crushing hug. “You’re okay, thank god you’re okay!” Richie held on to the small of her back as wet tears fell onto his burning bare shoulder. “We were so scared of losing you.” 

“Yeah.” He mumbled, looking up just in time to watch the screen door slam shut. “Yeah, I’m okay.” 

“Put on a fucking shirt dude, no one wants to see that.” Stan jeered, pulling him away from the red head and into his own, less aggressive embrace. 

Despite himself, Richie actually laughed. “I don’t know, I always get looks from your mom.” He could feel Stan’s smile and the curly haired boy was shaking his head when he dropped his hold. 

“E-Eddie?” Bill asked, offering only a pat on the back. 

“Inside.” He replied, swallowing the lump in his throat. 

Bill noticed his sitffness, because offuckingcourse he did. “Is he-”

“A little banged up, but he’s fine.” This sufficed as their leader nodded and headed into the shitty ass house, calling out to Eddie the moment he was in. Richie reframed from following, knowing there were questions from that night that he had no answers for. The others were talking to him but he absorbed nothing, Eddie’s soft and timid words repeating themselves in his head. 

Mike pulled him back with a half shouldered hug, pressing his palm against his forearm. “You sure you are alright man? You seem distracted.” 

Richie forced a reassuring smirk, nodding. “‘Fine, just really fucking tired.” He lied. 

“That makes sense.” Ben said, licking his lips and glancing back to the house. “I bet you both are exhausted.” There was some commotion coming from the home making the others turn in time to watch Eddie storm out with the remainder of his things over his shoulder. He looked at no one, taking long strides to the truck in silence. Beverly reached out when he passed, but Eddie shrugged her off. 

“What happened last night?” Stan asked, speaking for them all.

“Nothing good I’m sure.” Richie whispered, keeping his gaze on the slouced form in the passenger seat. A primal feeling gnawed under his skin, an underlying urge to assert himself in the godawful situation at hand. Everything was in disarray, and for once Richie was afraid of losing the only thing that kept him sane. 

“It’s never anything good..” 

\---

“Fuck!” Eddie hissed, pulling his arm away quickly. “That fucking hurts!” 

Mike looked up to him with sincere eyes, a frown tugging at the corners of his face. In his hand was a alcohol pad that already had dried blood smeared across it, Eddie’s other arm was already covered in bandaids. Anxiety was nipping on the small losers heels and sitting still long enough to be patched up nearly ate him alive. “Sorry.” His friend muttered under his breath, allowing the wound to sizzle with the disinfectant before covering it. 

“No, I’m sorry.” Eddie sighed, “You’re just trying to help.” 

There was no reply, just another dab on the next cut. Eddie sucked in air violently, grinding his teeth in pain. Once he was finished Mike nodded, tossing away the waste in the bathroom trash can. “You know, for someone who almost died you are sure a baby when it comes to minor scrapes.” 

“Hardyharhaar.” Eddie joked, pulling down the sleeves of his clean sweater. “You are so funny.” 

This made Mike smirk in amusement, “Tell me something I don’t already know.” He stood, leaving Eddie on the toilet seat. There was some minor tension the moment they had arrived at the Hanlon farm house, being the only place where parents were away. Eddie had spoken very little, only a few basic answers to inquiries about his well being. At the abandoned house he had given Bill a basic rundown of what had happened the night before, minus this morning's horrible fiasco, and he had not taken it well. 

There had been so many questions. Who were those other wolves? Why did they attack? Where did that leave him, the group and Richie? But of course, Eddie didn’t have a single answer. He just didn’t fucking know, and right now he didn’t want to. If anything he wanted to forget about the entire thing, at least until things get back into a semi-normal routine. Although, by the way Richie had been staring, Eddie was almost positive there was no more going back. The trashmouth’s eyes had branded him, and although he refused to engage, Richie had been beside him at every turn. Thank god for his need for first aid, otherwise he would have never gotten away. 

“So, do you want to talk about it?” Mike asked, leaning against the door and crossing his arms along his chest. 

Eddie sighed, “Bill already told you all everything. I don’t know-”

“No not about that.” Mike cut, waving away his friends harsh tone. “I’m talking about whatever is going on between you and Richie. You obviously told him the truth, and now you won’t even look at him.” There was no pressure in his statement, no demand to spill, only a soft and gentle hand that wrapped itself around Eddie. That was the best thing about Mike, he always knew when and when not to pry. 

“He didn’t take it well.” The small boy deflated, slumping into himself. “He just-I don’t know-didn’t respond like I thought he would.” 

“What did you expect?” Mike asked, shrugging.

“Definitely not that.” Eddie huffed, rolling his eyes. “I mean I didn’t expect him to confess his undying love for me, or anything close but he was so angry. So angry at me.” 

“Well Richie isn’t known for his ability to talk about his feelings, are you sure he wasn’t just surprised and it came across as anger?” 

“He asked why it had to be me.” He admitted in a small voice. Mike flinched but remained stone as Eddie sniffled. “Why does it have to be me? Why can’t his mate be Beverly, or Stan or someone who he actually likes? Why did that thing imprint on me when Richie obviously doesn’t feel anything towards me?” Eddie fought against his own tears, exhausting proving too much on his psyche as tears split down his flushed skin. “Why do I have to feel like this.” 

“I don’t have an answer to any of those questions.” Mike admitted calmly, moving slowly to kneel in front of his friend. His hands rose to Eddie’s, covering them completely. The warmth soothed Eddie’s hiccups, his body calming down while his mind still ran its race. “All I know is that everything happens for a reason. That thing choose you when it could have just as easily imprinted on anyone of us and although Richie would never admit it, his feelings for you are more complicated than he lets on.” 

“It’s hard to be friends with him when I feel like this. It hurts, why does it have to hurt so much Mike? I just don’t understand anything anymore.” He sobbed, leaning forward and resting his throbbing forehead against the other boys shoulder. A ragged sigh ripped through him, the feeling of Mike’s hands running down his back soothing what little selth worth he had left. “It used to be so easy and now-now it’s not.” 

“I can’t say everything will be okay, because that’s a promise that I don’t have power to keep.” His voice was so tender, that it was hard to believe that this was the same kid who had beaten a killer clown down in the sewers. Eddie shook his head, desperately leaning into the touch. “But I can promise you that no matter what happens, you aren’t alone. We are all here for you, even when you don’t want us to be.” 

Eddie chuckled slightly, shaking his head. “You sound like Stan.” 

“Stan is very wise.” Mike playfully added, “You and Richie-well I don’t know everything but I do this-you two have been to hell and back together. From the moment I met you guys, I knew that the two of you had a bond unlike the rest of us. You were connected before the change, and I guarantee that you will be after. Storms pass Eddie, but friendships like you and Richie, they withstand.” 

“But what if it doesn't?” Eddie choked, “What if we can’t get past this?” 

“Then you evolve.” 

\---

The sun was already high in the sky, the day slipping past him quicker than anticipated. Hiding from the light he sat against the barn, thankful for the shade. It was like he had a hangover, his head throbbed painfully and his body refused to function correctly. A lit cigarette hung from between his lips, the trail of some floating upward towards the sky. With a sigh, he leaned against the cool wood, closing his eyes. A brisk wind cut through him, entangling itself with his clothes and making him shiver. 

The animal made a mistake when he picked me.

Richie frowned, emotion digging its powerful nails into his skin. He tried to shake it off, to actually relax for one goddamn second but it seemed the tension between him and Eddie would keep him on edge until resolved. It must be a mate thing, their connection not giving in to the cold shoulder Richie was currently receiving. 

“Mind if we join you?” 

Richie looked up two of his friends, standing in front of him with creced foreheads. “Well if it isn’t the power couple.” He joked, making both Ben and Beverly blush. “Go right ahead, although this is my last smoke, so you’re screwed there.” 

“I’ll just bum.” Beverly said matter of factly, plopping down beside him. She stuck out her hand, and much to her amusement received what remained of his death stick. As Ben sat on the other side of Richie a easy going silence came, the only noise being the pull of the nicticoine being sucked from the cig. Richie ate up the company, hungry for a connection that didn’t ensure emotional conflict. “So.” Beverly eventually sang, flicking the dead drug from her fingers. 

“So?” Richie repeated, rolling his eyes. 

“You and Eddie are mates huh?”

“Jesus Beverley, cut right to the point why don’t you?” Richie growled, wishing he hadn't just handed over his only cigarette. Ben was smiling, much to his annoyance. 

“Hey, I believe in ripping the bandaid off.” She retorted, snorting with amusement. “You had to of known this conversation was coming.” 

“Yeah, but I thought I’d be having it with Eddie, not you two.”

“Oh my god, he didn’t tell you?” Ben gapped, his eyes growing wide in surprise. “I thought he said-”

“No he told me.” Richie breathed, his lips burning from the hotness in his lungs. “The just conversation isn’t over and I’d prefer to get all the facts from him rather than speculating with you to about-”

“So it went that bad.” Beverly said, her tone slightly sad. 

Richie grounded in defeat, lighting his glasses to rub at his reddened eyes. “Is it that obvious?” He asked, praying for the answer to be anything other than yes. Eddie had been an absolute pain in the ass since they had left the woods. He refused to engage whatsoever, not even looking at Richie the entire way to Mikes. The worst part was that the trashmouth couldn’t keep away, the primal force connecting them kept him at Eddie’s side no matter how icy it got. It wasn’t all Richies fault, it couldn’t be. Everything had been dumped into his lap at once, and that wasn’t easy. 

“What happened?” Ben pressed, glancing over to Beverly with sad eyes. 

“I just-I don’t know-reacted shittily I guess.” Fuck, he could really use a blunt right about now, surly that would help. “I asked why it had to be him and Eddie got upset. It wasn’t supposed to be mean, it just came out that way.” 

“Why is it him?” Beverly asked, ignoring the glare from the third loser and focusing on Richie’s confused face. “I mean, I know you two are close friends but why would that thing pick Eddie when literally everyone else was there? Why didn’t you imprint on me, or Mike, or fuck Bill? What makes Eddie so important?” 

Richie felt his blood boil at Beverly's blatant rudeness. His eyes narrowed, his stomach churning in disgust. “None of you hold a candle to Eddie, that’s why. He is the only person who makes everything okay, even when it’s not. He would give his life for any us, god damn he saved yours Beverly! Eddie is a better man than I will ever be!” The trashmouth stood then, his body forcing him to engage further, to become dominate in the unfolding situation. “Never in my life have I met someone so willing to be there when things get hard, who puts others before him. This world doesn't deserve Edward Kasbrak, and the wolf did not make a fucking mistake picking him!” 

“Is that so?” Beverly challenged, gathering herself from the ground. Ben followed, but was much slower as if unsure whether to pull his crush from the fire she had created or watch her burn the world down. “He is that great?” 

“Fuck yeah he is!” Richie yelled, his throat scratching with the harshness he explained

“Is that why you love him?”

“Yes!” Richie froze, staring blankly at Beverly’s smug face. His mouth opened, then closed, then opened again releasing a small, almost non existent squeak. “I-uh-what?” 

“You had me going there for a minute Bev.” Ben admitted, sighing with relief. “I thought he was gonna fight you.” 

“What just happened?” Richie asked, still shell shocked.

“I think you need to go have the rest of the conversation with Eddie.” Beverly muttered, patting her four eyed friend on the back as she walked passed. “Best of luck lover boy.” Ben stood there a moment longer than needed, half smiling in amusement before jogging to catch up with his crush. It took exactly ten minutes before Richie could even fathom what he had just said, another three before he realized just how complicated things had just gotten because of it. With a deep breath he looked to the sky and shouted,

“Fuck!”


	11. Love, Among Other Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unedited. Just a warning.....let's all burn together.

The throbbing between his ears was only growing more painful by the second, the voices beside him rising and falling with emotion. Sighing dramatically he leaned back into the old sofa, hoping that he could just slip into sweet blissful sleep without being noticed. His entire body screamed in exhaustion, betting for rest but he pushed forward, not allowing himself the satisfaction. The words were fuzzy and came in spurts but he knew they were talking about him, or rather what had happened to him. The entire Losers Club had been thrown into chaos the moment he had told them about the other monsters, fear for not only his and Richie’s safety but their own over took every conversation, every question, every second. Over and over they speculated, but it was just that. Speculation. They weren’t any closer to knowing who in the hell those people were just like they weren’t any closer to figuring out how to cure Richie. 

They were running in circles and Eddie was being dragged along for the ride. 

“Is there anything you can think of that would help narrow it down?” Stan asked, running his long fingers through his curls nervously. “Anything Eddie, please. There has to be something.” 

Eddie felt like he was going to vomit. No, he wanted to scream. No there isn’t a damn thing that can make this better! “I’m sorry.” He whispered instead, frowning at his friend. “I’ve already told you everything I can think of.”

“Maybe if you g-get some sleep.” Bill suggested, rubbing the small boy’s shoulder in support. “You are d-dead on your feet right now. M-maybe after some rest you’ll remember something.” 

Arguing was pointless, he was just about dead right now but he knew that even if he slept for a week straight he wouldn’t have anything helpful to offer. Nodding his head he stood up, the muscles in his legs burning form the simple movement. There was a moment of realization when he headed up the stairs alone. Turning he inspected the living room where only two of the seven losers sat. “Where’s Richie?” He asked, the name tasting sour on his tongue. 

“Out smoking with Beverly I’m sure.” Stan answered, a knowing frown growing. “I can go get him if you-”

“No.” Eddie cut a little too harshly. “Just tell him to sleep in Mike’s room and I’ll take the spare” Bill and Stan gaped up at him, their harrowing faces being almost too much. Feeling the need to justify his decision he added, “I just don’t want to be woken up. Those beds are too small and I can’t sleep when-he’s just so much bigger you know? Takes up the whole bed and-”

“It’s fine Eddie.” San cooed softly, “You don’t have to explain to us.” 

“Okay.” He sighed, his heart becoming heavy with guilt. “Wake me up in a few hours?”

“Y-You got it.”   
Eddie nodded and kept on his path. The rest of the walk to the Hanlon’s spare bedroom was agonizing, his feet like lead and his arms like barbells. It was a slow process, every moment calculated and precise as to not waste any more energy than necessary. When he finally reached the actual mattress he collapsed, unable to even spare the time to take off his shoes. 

It was a restless sleep, filled with haunting blurs and deep growls. Eddie was trapped under slumbers blanket, the weight pulling him deeper and deeper into the nightmare the world had created for him. In a way though, he accepted it-hell even welcomed it. A whine caught in the back of his throat and he stumbled forward in the dream, staring up to those almost familiar eyes. The ones that had watched him, the ones he so desperately needed to remember. He could almost touch the person under the fur, feel their presence. If he could just reach a little further, an inch or so, he would know. Before his fingers could touch he was ripped away, falling into the black void, screaming at the top of his lungs. He was falling backwards, the image of the Black Wolf fading in the distance. 

“Shh it’s okay, relax.” A soft voice commanded in his ear, making his body shiver. There were hands on his feet, pulling the muddy shoes from his toes. Eddie shifted, trying to run back to the dream that had consumed him. “I’ve got you, you’re safe.” 

“No.” He whimpered, scooting across the bed and squeezing his eyes. A sigh came from in his chest, releasing a hot breath onto his pillow and burning his face there. “No, not safe.”

“Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise Eds.” The same hands were on him again, only this time around his waist, pulling him close to a scorching chest. Eddie fought the touch for a moment, his scars burning in protest instantly forcing him to calm. In his sleep deprived state he couldn’t focus on the deep feeling under his skin, or the remainder of his fizzling anger. All he could focus on was the humm in his ear and the fingers that traces his exposed arm. Slowly he fell back into a dreamless sleep, melting into the arms that held him. ‘

\-----

Richie awoke to a cold bed. Instinctively he reached out, searching for the small body that he had been holding. What he found however was a void space. His eyes shot open, the name of his mate dripping from his lips. The room itself was filled with light, the morning having long passed, leading him into mid day. He wasn’t exactly sure how long he had been asleep, but if the ach in his joints told him anything it was that it was for at least a few hours. Groaning he rolled, looking from wall to wall for what had left. He found it, standing at the window, looking out at the Hanlon farm with a frown. Downstairs were the voices of their friends, the words muffled by the floor. 

Eddie looked so small then. His face long with worry, his arms wrapped around himself and his shoulders slouched forward. The clothes he wore were not the ones he had fallen asleep in, now in only a pair of sweats and a shirt three sizes too big. His bright doe eyes were dulled, focused on something that Richie couldn’t see. There was a sinking in the trashmouth, a knowing itch that a storm of emotion was on the horizon and he feared for the aftermath. 

“Come back to bed Eddie.” He whispered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “We still have a few more hours before Beverly calls us for dinner.”

“I thought I made it clear I wanted you to stay in Mike’s room.” The small boy whispered to the glass, not even turning to face him. 

“I know, they told me.” He admitted, swallowing thickly. 

“Then why are did I wake up to you in my bed?” Eddie asked sharply, turning towards where he lay. His lips were in a thin line, his brows creased in the center of his forehead. Richie knew was angry, but he also knew it was because of the sleeping arrangement. 

Sighing he sat upright, grabbing his glasses from the nightstand. His long hair fell into his face, tickling the bridge of his nose. “You know I can’t sleep without you. Even though you’re upset, that doesn't change-”

“I’m far from upset Richie.That ship sailed a long time ago.” 

Richie’s lips tugged downward, “Okay mad, pissed off, frustrated, what the fuck ever. That doesn't change the fact that we both needed rest and I know you have a hard sleeping without me too. I just thought we could-”

“You just don’t get it do you?” The harshness in his tone made Richie cower, bowing his head submassive and dropping his gaze. There was a pull in his chest, the monster under his skin clawing for validation and whimpering for reconnection. “I’m done with whatever this was. I don’t want to do this dance anymore, I don’t know how I can make that any more apparent.” 

“That’s not how this works.” Richie replied with tenderness, scooting to the edge of the mattress and throwing his legs over. “You of all people know that our bond will keep us together, no matter if we are on good terms or not.” 

Eddie scoffed, “We aren’t on any terms Richie. We are barely friends at this point.” 

“Don’t say that.” He growled, suddenly aware of the protectiveness that had began to build at the harsh words. “You don’t mean it. You’re just mad and-”

“I’m done being mad. I’m over it, over this whole mate thing.” Eddie replied just as rudely, “I don’t want to do this anymore, I don’t want to be your mate!” 

“That’s not how this works.” He repeated, shaking his head.   
“Then how does it work huh?!” Eddie yelled, almost shaking the foundation of the house. “Please tell me how this fucking works so I can understand!” 

The voices stopped downstairs, and Richie knew they were listening closely. He tired not to focus on that, tried to keep his eyes on Eddie’s deep and ragged breaths, on the rise and fall of his chest. Before any of this, Richie would have been yelling right back, engaging in the fight and pushing for the win but now things were different. This wasn't just passionate, fiery Eddie who drank too much and was now arguing with him about weather Hans Solo shot first on Tatooine or not. This was his mate who was confused and hurt, who practically begged for all the answers that Richie didn’t have. There was no solution to this problem, no way to snap his fingers and make it all go away. This was pain and suffering, anger and happiness, love and hate. This was them. 

“I can’t.” He answered gently, standing from the bed. “I wish I could but I can’t.” Eddie was crying, tears trailing down the rise of his cheeks and tumbling to the ground. The trashmouth reached out to erase them but this made the other boy step back, putting him out of reach. Swallowing the hurt, Richie forced himself to continue. “The wolf imprinted on you Eddie, you and you alone. There is no going back, no stopping it. We are pulled together, no matter how hard you fight it.” 

“Why me?” Eddie whispered, catching a few tears with the heel of his palm. “Why did it have to be me?” 

That was the same question he had asked Eddie hours before, when the sun was rising and the beast crawled back to it’s cage. The words were just as sharp and needy, only this time Richie knew the answer. “Because I love you Eds. I love you so much that the thing imprinted on you rather than Beverly or Bill. I chose you, not him.” 

Eddie choked out a sob, “Shut up.” 

“It’s true. I lo-”

“No you don’t!” He yelled, his voice cracking with emotion. Richie stepped forward, to which Eddie responded by staggering backwards. “You don’t, you don’t, you don’t!” He repeated over and over, shaking his head and crying. His voice was growing horse and strained, his knees giving out and forcing him to the floor. “You don’t love me.” 

Richie fell to all fours, watching in agony as his mate shook uncontrollably. “Eddie.” He cooed softly, crawling over to where he was, his own tears blurring his vision. The moment he touched Eddie’s flustered skin the rest of the world melted away and at first the small boy fought it. Weather it was due to exhaustion or acceptance, Eddie eventually gave in and allowed himself to be pulled into Richie’s lap where he clutched his Nirvana t-shirt and continued to weep. Richie did the only thing he knew how to, hold on. Soft and gentle kisses were peppered on Eddie’s hair, circles drawn down his back in support. The confession was repeated, over and over until the words became lost along the way and Richie was physically unable to speak. Everything hurt, including the heavy feeling in his chest. 

Eventually Eddie’s sobs turned into sniffles, sniffles turned to hiccups and hiccups into silence. Even though the storm was passing Richie still kept his arms around his mate, keeping him as close as humanly possible.This had been a complete wreck since the bite on his left shoulder but for the first time since, it almost felt….okay. Like the world wasn’t going to fall apart, like dispie the curse, everything was going to be alright. It was freeing, and yet there was still a single shackle on his ankle that kept him tied to the earth. 

“Can we-” Eddie started, wiggling under Richie’s grasp. “Can we go back to bed now? I’m so fucking tired.” 

“Of course.” He replied softly, allowing his arms to fall and Eddie to rise. 

The shorter boy moved to the bed, pulling back the blankets and burrowing under them. Once he was settled he looked down to where Richie still sat, wrinkling his nose in confusion. His arm extended from under the sheets and patted the space beside him, silently asking or company. Richie, being Richie, wiggled his eyebrows suggestively making Eddie roll his eyes. Carefully he pulled himself onto the mattress, he weight shifting it so that Eddie rolled closer to him. Puffy doe eye looked up under long lashes, staring up at him with a sense of curiosity. Richie’s breath hitched in the back of his throat, his heart skipping a single beat. 

“Richie?” He breathed. 

“Yeah?” 

“I-” He paused, lifting his soft hands to the trashmouths cheek, cupping it with such tenderness that it made Richie shiver. The pad of his thumb traced the curvature of his face, the length of his jaw, as if to force it into memory. Eddie bit his lip, glancing down to Richie’s mouth before dragging his eyes back up to meet his gaze. “I really want to kiss you right now.” 

“What’s holding you back?” Richie asked, leaning forward just enough to nudge Eddies button nose with his longer one, encouraging the movement. The action brought a small smile to Eddie’s lips. Slowly they moved together, pausing for just a moment before connection. It was a gentle, tender kiss. One that was everything and nothing all at once. Richie's hand moved to the nape of Eddie’s neck, pulling him closer and deepening the exchange. Eddie reacted beautifully, burying his finger into Richie’s curls. 

As they pulled away Richie became dizzy, his lips tingling from satisfaction. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to lose the feeling inside of him. There was a gentle thumb moving against his face, wiping away the moisture he hadn’t know were there. “Hey.” Eddie whispered, leaning his forehead against the trashmouth’s. “Look at me Richie. Please.” 

He obeyed, slowly opening his eyes and staring through fogged glasses at his mate. Eddie giggled, lifting up the things and removing them completely. Richie leaned in again, placing a chaste peck to the corner of his mates mouth. “I’m sorry.” He muttered, sighing heavily. “I’m so sorry for everything Eddie.” 

“Don’t be.” He answered back, just above a whisper. “I’m glad it’s you, after all these years I’m always glad that it’s you. We will figure this out, together but right now I really need some sleep.” There was a tired smile, his voice almost completely gone. 

Richie nodded, laying down on his back and dragging Eddie along with him. The smaller boy curled up against his chest, nuzzling the fabric with his cheeks. The beast inside was almost non existent in that moment, content with the outcome of their confrontation. It was a calming feeling, to be in complete control of himself and with his mate by his side he knew that the long road that was ahead would not be traveled alone. Closing his eyes he kissed Eddie’s forehead, whispering that he loved him once more. This time Eddie mummled a sleepy response, and if were anyone else other than a boy with superhuman hearing than it would have gone unnoticed. 

“I love you too.”


	12. Just Hold My Hand

“Do you think they will come back for me?” 

Richie looked up from his plate, pausing the war he had waged between his mouth and the gracious meal that Beverly had prepared. The others glanced over to Eddie as well, the small boy sinking lower into his chair. There was a bubble of emotion in the pit of the trash mouths stomach, making him swallow thickly. 

Stan cleared his throat, sending a warning glare towards the others. “Logically speaking, if they were hunting you this full moon then we have to assume that they will continue to pursue you the next.” 

“But we don’t know for sure.” Mike added, pushing his own food away. “There isn’t any real explanation why they attacked in the first place, for all we know they could have been there for Richie and found you instead.” 

“No, they were there for me.” Eddie replied softly, moving his spaghetti around his plate aimlessly. “I could feel it, they were going to kill me.” 

Suddenly Richie lost his appetite. “Come on Eds, you can’t possibly-” 

“It was in their eyes.” Eddie explained, a crease forming between his brows “They had the same look that thing had when we were in the house. Determined and focus. I was supposed to die last night.” Licking his lips he looked up to meet Richie’s concerned gaze, creating a rift in their dynamic. “Again.” He added softly, so that only Richie’s sensitive ears would pick it up. 

“O-okay, well if th-that’s true then we h-have to just pre-prepare-”

“What if they come for me in their human form?” Richie’s mate pressed, rubbing the bridge of his nose and sighing. “I mean what then? It’d be easier for them to do, I have no idea who they even are.” 

A heavy weight pressed down on Richie’s chest, making him choke. The thought hadn’t even occurred to him but made total sense. Why attack as a massive beast when it’d be easier hidden in flesh? Shaking the anchor in his stomach he replied, almost in a begging tone. “But they can’t remember what happened during the change right? I can’t when I-”

“We have to assume each change is different.” Ben cut, frowning. “You’ve only been through two, so you are still essentially new to this. If they are more experienced, older or more-and no offense here Richie-mature, it is completely possible they have full control during and compete memory after.” 

Richie clenched his fists, grinding his teeth as Haystack spoke. There was an unreasonable amount of anger towards the explanation and he wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was because he didn’t want to believe that there was something out there looking for his Eddie, or maybe it was jealousy that he had literally no control over his monsterly half, which ever it was it left a bitter taste in his mouth. Looking to his friend he intended to spit fire but was stopped by the warm hand on his own, looking up he met Beverly’s deep blue pools as she shook her head. “It’s possible, even if we don’t want to believe so.” 

“Okay, so then we don’t leave you alone.” Mike said, looking over to Eddie. “Someone will be with you at all times till we figure this out. We can take shifts, stay the night. There’s six of us it wouldn’t be that hard.” 

“Yeah b-but they are g-gonna be much s-stronger than any of us. L-Look at R-Richie, he’s c-can bench any one of u-us, no problem.He’s s-stronger, quicker and c-can hear a p-pin drop.” Bill offered, twisting his face in thought. “It’s like f-faceing s-superhumans or something.” 

“Then I’ll just be with him at all times.” Richie muttered, biting his bottom lip to keep his harsh tone at bay. “We are basically attached at the hip as is, I’ll just-”

“You can’t always protect me Rich.” Eddie said, his honey eyes holding sympathy for what he had just said. “Realistically, at some point there is going to be at time where we are going to have to face the fact just because you’re my mate doesn't mean you can keep those people away. There were five, maybe more.” 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Richie growled, feeling his possessiveness creep up his spine and settle at the base of his skull. His hands slammed themselves on top of the wood table, sending vibrations throughout. The others jumped, but Eddie stayed still. “I will always protect you Eddie, no matter what.” 

“Richie, just listen-”

“No you listen.” Richie stood, his chair crying out as it slid across the hardwood floor, sounding more like a act against god rather than a unreasonable emotion. “It doesn't matter if they come for you okay? I’ll be there to-”

“You are being ignorant!” Eddie shot right back, staying seated. “You can’t expect to win against all of them, I’m sorry if that hurts your pride but it’s the truth. The are coming and we have to prepare for the worst.” 

“I’m your mate, I will keep you safe okay? Not them, me!” Richie slapped at his chest, displaying a sign of dominance that he didn’t know he possessed. Immediately he regretted because Eddie to rise to his feet, seemingly challenging him. They stood there for a moment, staring at one another in a battle of wills until the burning in his chest became too much and Richie plopped back into his seat with a submissive huff.  
The other Losers watched intently, sitting in silence as the events unfolded. Eddie looked around, his face falling in shame. He sighed heavily, shaking his head and running his fingers through his matted hair. “Sorry, I just-I can’t-that wasn’t-” Richie could see frustrated tears build behind Eddie’s eyelashes, smell the shame seeped from his pores making him want to vomit. The smallish boy shook his head, turning heel and walking through the kitchen and out the back door, the loud bang that followed making everyone cringe. 

“So, that was uh-different.” Stan mumbled, “Didn’t see that coming.” The others hummed in agreement. 

Richie rolled his eyes, ignoring the lingering vibrations that Eddie had left in his wake. Instinctively he followed his mate, heading out the back door and purposely slamming it shut. With the tension left in the house, the cool night air washed over his cheeks like a breath of relief. 

The stars hung in the sky like twinkling lights, the moon was hidden by the grey clouds, providing shelter to Riches torn soul. It was a calm evening, one that could only proceed a storm. His feet lead him to the edge of the lawn, where Eddie sat against an old oak with his face buried in his hands. As he approached the light breeze picked up causing Eddie’s lilac scent to fill his nose and settle his nerves. Without a word he sat beside him, leaving a small space for his own safety, soaking in the warmth he offered. 

“I’m sorry.” Eddie whispered through his fingers. “I didn’t mean to-”

“No it was my fault.” Richie confessed, “I got worked up over nothing.” 

Silence was his response, and he was okay with that because Eddie scooted closer so that they were flushed, leaning into his touch and accepting the intimacy. Richie gently interlaced their fingers, tenderly tracing the back of his mates hand with his thumb. It was a soft moment, one that left the both of them without words. A cozy feeling began to warm his belly, his heart becoming light and free. It was a type of connection they shared, something that eased the pain that the world held for them. 

Which, to Richie, had been there before the change. 

The moon finally showed itself, the crescent shape looking down on the two. There were things that no one could ever truly explain, the feeling that one felt floating in the ocean at night, the smell of a new book, the cooling feeling of answering a difficult question. This was one of those things, the connecting moment between mates that left them soft and tired. Richie watched the sky, squeezing their connecting hands every few seconds and cherishing Eddie’s repeated action. In those few moments Richie knew one thing. 

He might not always be able to protect Eddie. 

But he would sure die trying. 

“Do you wanna head back to bed? I’m still pretty exhausted.” 

Richie smiled, looking down to the feathered haired boy who he had fallen in love with nearly ten years before. Tenderly he leaned in, stealing a kiss from Eddie’s pink lips. It lasted seconds and as he pulled away he whispered, 

“For you? I’d do anything.” 

And he meant it.

\----

His Transformer pajamas were a bit snug, but they provided a sense of comfortability to him. When he wore these, he was apart of the Autobots and at any minute his toaster would transform into a Decepticon and he would have to act. Eddie knew he would be a good member, the best even! He was smart, quick and small so he could fit into small spaces. Bill agreed, and they made a pact that someday they would fight side by side, but for now he would settle for big bowl of Lucky Charms, a small television and early Saturday morning. It was a routine, one that he had no intention on breaking. 

The voices behind him echoed throughout the room, the rise and fall of the conversation penetrating through the blaring cartoon. They were arguing, something they seemed to do a lot now. In fact it was all they did, words were spoken in shouts, tears spilt in painful cries. Eddie didn’t understand, his parents were happy before and the bubble of guilt in his stomach made his young mind worry about things he couldn’t possibly comprehend. Was it him? Was it because he still couldn’t ride his bike without falling because he could learn, if that’s what they wanted then he would ride all the way to Bill without skinning a single knee. He could change, if that’s all it took, he would change all he was.

Eddie kept his eyes glued to the television, crewing as loudly as he could to keep his mothers frantic voice from his ears. Words like ‘disappointment’ and ‘deserter’ cut through him like a knife. His skin was crawling with fear and anticipation making him want to run and hide. Even Optimus Prime couldn’t keep the sinking feelings from creeping up on him. 

“You don’t get to just walk out!” Sonia’s voice shrieked.

“You're not listening to me! You never listen, if I don’t leave then I’m putting you and Eddie in danger and I’m not going to do that! Please, just understand!” His father sounded desperate, his voice becoming strained. “You think I want to do this Sonia? You think I want to leave my family?” 

“Just tell me what’s going on. I can help you, if you’re sick we can find someone-”

“No. I’m protecting the both of you this way, trust me-”

“Goddammit Frank! What about our son? You’re just going let him grow up without you?” Eddie cowered lower into the carpeted floor, his vision blurring and his lip trembling. “He is going to be raised without a father! Do you know what that’s going to do to him? What damage you are causing?” 

Eddie was crying now, tears falling down onto the pajamas that he would never wear again. Whimpers that he would forever associated with Transformers, his cereal growing soggy and unwanted as it wasted away right beside his last truly noteworthy Saturday. Despite his best efforts his sobs were becoming louder with his mother's continuous words, and soon his good morning was forgotten completely. He began to curl into himself, pulling his knees to his chest burning his face there. Blood was rushing in his ears making him unable to hear the quiet that consumed the room. He felt like a baby, crying into his cotton pants but still the emotions came and it felt like his seven years of life were ending abruptly. 

“Eddie.” A soft voiced cooed, beaming like a light in the darkness. “Look at me son.” There were a warm hand on his shoulder, stealing his shivers. Being the good boy he was, Eddie obeyed lifting his head to meet his father's gaze. 

Except there were no eyes staring back at him. 

Instead there were black, gaping holes. Red crimson trailed down the rise and fall of his cheeks, painting a masterpiece on his skin.There were claw marks on either side of his sockets, as if Frank had been mutilated by his own hand. The darkness stared at him, chippaway Eddie's innocent soul. A scream caught in back of Eddie’s throat, his feet forcing him backwards until his he met the couch. “W-what the-?” He whispered, shaking his head in disbelief. “What-how-”

“Eddie, look at me.” Frank repeated, reaching out for his child. “Really look at me.” 

Eddie shook his head, clamping his eyes shut. So many things were running through his brain, so many questions that he didn’t want answered. He was shutting down, and he suddenly realized that this memory had transformed into a nightmare. The gnawing and paralyzing fear began to claw at his tender flesh making him shirek. His fathers strong grip on his shoulders tightened, shaking him violently. “No!” The boy screamed, wiggling under his grasp, “No! No! No!” 

“Look at me, you have to look at me Eddie! It’s the only way!” His grip was painful, making Eddie’s arm ache. “If you want to understand, if you want to truly see, you have got to look at me!” 

Every sensible voice in Eddie’s head screamed at him not to, each fiber in his being catching fire and branding the warning onto his skin. It was a childlike fear that consumed him, one that he had only felt in the lower depths of Derry. He knew strength came from within, true strength wasn’t physical and Eddie had become a powerhouse the years after his father's death. There was an sense of safety in not looking, as if peering at his father's mauled face would somehow change everything. 

It would but perhaps change was necessary to move forward. 

He had to look. 

Slowly he turned to face the father, who three days later he would be buried in the cemetery down the road, who his mother would never speak of aftwards. And what he saw chilled him right to the bone, leaving him exposed for all to see. 

“Dad?”


	13. Rude Awaking

He was drifting in the abyss, floating in the darkness that nearly consumed him. There was nothing, not a sound or sight around for him and yet he was not scared. Slowly he steadied himself on the something, a floor of some kind that carried his weight and allowed him to stand correctly. Still, nothing except his loud shirt and thick glasses to keep him company. Aimlessly he began to walk, his feet echoing all around him. In a way he knew this was a dream, knew that at any moment he would wake and find himself beside his mate, safe and sound and yet a part of himself became engrossed in the moment. 

There was a soft rumble from behind him, a familiar and yet unwelcome feeling creeping up his spine. Turning he met the eyes of himself, or rather a part of himself. The beast was on all fours, it’s ears pulled downward, its teeth bared. Richie couldn’t look away, the growl that shook the animal felt more like an reminder than a fearful nightmare. “What do you want?” He asked the fur covered monster, who only replied with a snap of its jaws. “Leave me alone, you understand me? Just leave me alone!” 

His sharp words bounced back to him violently, shaking him to the core. The wolf sat, still exposing its sharp teeth as if waiting for more. It was painful to look at, the animal that he could feel inside, looking back at you with deep, almost meaningful eyes. Richie wanted to scream, to say all the words that bubbled up in his throat but nothing came. Instead he whispered softly, the question that he had asked the moment he had changed.

“Why me?”

Richie awoke to a violent shift in the bed, the weight dispratuation making him shoot up instantly as his sleep ridden self wasted away. There was ragged breathing from beside him, painful intakes that made the trashmouth’s skin crawl. Instinctively he reached out for his mate, clawing at the now empty space that was still held his warmth. His head was in a fog, but his beast demanded for reconnection. “Eddie?” He choked out, fumbling for his glasses on the nightstand. “Eddie, what is going on?” The night became clearer, although the darkness still clung onto his vision, his eyes slowly adjusted. That was where he saw Eddie, moving frantically across the room with tears still staining his face, his heart rate like bullets in the Richie’s ears. 

Eddie was fully dressed in minutes, his hands reaching across Richie to grab his keys from the nightstand. He said nothing, indicated nothing as he bolted through the door and down the staircase. Before the trashmouth could process a single thought he was following. “Wait,” He half shouted, half begged. “Eddie wait up.” But the small boy did no such thing and by the time Richie had crossed the lawn in his comic printed pajamas his mate was already behind the wheel of his beat up truck, breathing life into the engine. 

Cursing, Richie bolted towards the car, catching the frame just as the wheels turned up the dirt. Clutching on, he was able to open the door and hop into the passenger seat, his pant leg catching for a moment as he slammed the barrier shut. “What the actual fuck Eddie!” He shouted too loudly, looking over to the frantic form beside him. “Care to explain what in the hell is going on! You don’t even have your fucking license! Why are you-”

“I know who the wolf is!” He replied in a ragged breath, running his short fingers through his already messy hair as the other hand gripped the wheel. “I know-I recognized the eyes! I recognized-fuck Richie! I recognize the eyes! I can finally see!” 

“What?” Richie breathed, confusion now seeping from every pour as the truck barreled off of the Hanlon farm grounds and out into the dirt road. They were picking up speed at an alarming rate, making Richie’s heart nearly jump out of his chest. “Slow down, for the love of God Eds please-”

“I didn’t recognize it at first because-because I was a kid but now-” Eddie laughed, the tune like a manatic melody that floated between them. It was pure and utter madness that was driving them now, and Richie wondered if he would die in his seat. “Now I understand! I can finally fucking see!” 

“Okay baby? You are really freaking me out here and you are making no sense.” They were almost into town now, the gravel giving way to pavement and as Derry slept, two mates flew through the streets. Eddie bounced and jerked with every pothole, his knuckles now white from his grip on the wheel. It was painful to watch, Eddie’s eyes wide and sunken, the stench of fear wafting back into Richie. “Can we pull over….please? We can talk and you can explain-” 

“No.” Eddie growled back, “No, I have to see it for myself!” 

“See what?” 

There was no answer because the moment the question was out the truck screeched to a halt, jolting the two forward. Richie grunted, his hands flying onto the dash to brace himself. His head hit anyway, unable to stop the momentum sending sudden pain to the base of his skull. He cursed, righting himself and adjusted his glasses, looking over to his mate who was unstrapping his seat belt and opening the car door. Richie called out his name, desperately reaching out to stop him but his hand fell to the leather, making his heart drop with it. “God damn it!” He yelled to a running boy, stumbling out of his own door and onto the black asphalt. 

Gathering what little bearings he had, Richie rounded the car and looked up to the entry way with puzzlement. It read: Rest Haven Cemetery. Derry’s last resting place for their dead. “What the fuck?” He sputtered, his stomach knotting in his body. Instinctively he followed his mate, racing onto the well kept grass all while trying his best not to disrespect any grave. Eddie had to be on some kind of high, because even with his long legs Richie was unable to catch up until his mate had already stopped. Slowing down he watched Eddie, not really knowing what to expect. “Eddie?” Richie whispered, looking down at the headstone with a sinking feeling. 

Frank Kaspbrak

Loving Husband and Father. 

“I didn’t recognize him at first because I was only a kid when he died-or when I thought he-” He breathed out, it’s ragged and broken noise echoing in the air. “Tell me I’m crazy Richie, tell me that this is crazy.” His doe eyes met Richie’s, making the beast inside shift uncomfortably form the neediness it held. “Please tell me he is buried here, six feet under.” Richie wanted so desperately to agree, to tell Eddie anything and everything he wanted, to wrap his arms around him, say goodbye to the dead and go back to their warm bed so that they could intertwined themselves with one another until they fell back asleep. 

But that didn’t happen.

Because the wind picked up from the east sending a tainted scent into Richie’s nose. The monster under his skin fully awakened, making his muscles tense and his heart to race. He could hear a rustle coming from the tree line, an unwanted presence making itself known to Richie and Richie alone. A growl rumbled in the back of his throat, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end as he placed himself between the danger and his mate. Eddie protested, pressing against his back with words of discomfort on his tongue. 

“Stay behind me.” Richie commanded, taking a long stride backwards and forcing Eddie to follow. “Someone is here and he smells….wrong.” 

“Wrong?” Eddie repeated.

“Yes.” Richie answered, another animalistic growl ripping through him. “It smells like...like….” Like me. It smelt like wet dog and dirt, like death and lingering danger all things that made the animal inside demand action. For the moment however, Richie held back. “We need to go, now.” 

“Richie what-” 

A dark figure exposed itself, hooded and slouched. It was a male, this was purely estimated by the size and although rather short in stature he was well built as if he had been running on all four for years on end. He moved slowly and carefully, with both hands raised. It was a submissive move, Richie recognized this but still he kept Eddie behind him as he stood his ground. “Leave us alone.” He barked, his tone heavy with dominance. “Just go away, we don’t want any trouble.” 

“Neither do I.” The man replied softly, his eyes glancing upward for a moment. Richie could feel his gaze graze over where Eddie’s head laid against his shoulder which made his inner beast roar. “I just want to talk, that’s all.” 

“Yeah, well that’s not gonna happen.” Richie replied sharply, his grip tightening on Eddie’s jacket. “Leave us alone or else you’ll be sorry.” 

“Please.” The man scoffed, shaking his head as a smirk curled at the corner of his lips. “In your human form you are merely a boy. No match for a full grown man.”

“What do you want?” Richie felt himself slip for a moment, his voice faltering as the threat sank in. Eddie’s grip was the only thing that weighed him down. 

“I want to speak to my son.” The man replied, pulling down his hood to revealing familiar like features. In many ways he looked like Eddie, in many more he did not. The one thing that cemented their relation was the eyes, the doe like brown orbs that looked up at them with curiosity. Richie recognized this man from pictures that hung in the Kaspbrak house, although time had been kind to Frank, he still wore signs of his age. 

“D-dad?” Eddie choked out, adjusting himself from behind Richie's back. “You’re dead. I-we buried you, how-”

“Sonia thought it better to have a dead husband rather than a diseriter.” Frank explained, his face falling for a split second. “She faked the funeral, the only thing in that casket is sand bags and a cheap suit.” 

“I don’t understand.” Eddie retorted, shaking his head, “Where did you go? What happened to you-why-”

“You are in danger Eddie.” He cut, taking a few strides closer to which forced Richie to react and meet his pace. Frank stopped and tilted his head, biting his lip and shaking his head. “My pack, the others they are looking for you son, and when they find you they will kill you. You have to leave, hide away somewhere safe. I can do that for you, if you leave with me now we can-”

“Leave?” Richie repeated, the word clumping in his throat. “You want him to leave with you?” 

“Yes.” Frank answered, “Eddie has to leave with me, I can keep him safe.” 

“No.” The trashmouth snapped, gripping hold of whatever part of his mate he could. “I can protect him, he isn’t going to just leave with you because you decided to show up after ten or so years! He is my mate! Mine!” 

“You are a foolish, uneducated boy.” Frank replied, his tone sharp like a knife. “You honestly think you are a match to us? That you can protect him against our Alpha? You can get yourself killed if you want but don’t force the same fate onto Eddie.” 

“Your Alpha?” Eddie whispered, tightening his grip on Richie’s shoulder. 

Frank swallowed, the word seemingly like a threat in his eyes. “Yes, he is the leader of our pack. He turned us all, selected us to be apart of his world. He’s the reason for Richie’s change, the reason for all of this.” 

Richie felt his stomach churn, his heart becoming heavy. “He’s the one who-who bit me? That night on the street, he’s the one-”

“You were chosen,” Frank finished, “He selected you to become apart of us, that’s why we came for you during the full moon, to take you back with us but-” He paused, his eyes shifting to his son before moving back to Richie.“But we found Eddie instead.” 

Eddie shifted awkwardly, “Why didn’t you just come for him during his first change, why wait till-”

“A wolf's first change is unpredictable, they are strongest during that time and we wouldn’t have been able to control him so we left him be. What we didn’t expect was for him to imprint on you, to create a connection that even our Alpha can’t break.” 

“That’s why they attacked me?” Eddie asked, “Why you attacked me?” 

“An Alpha’s control is absolute. I tried to stop, to protect you but I couldn’t. It’s physically impossible for a transformed wolf to disobey their Alpha. I’m sorry, I truly am.” He sounded sincere but Richie wasn’t convinced. “That’s why you have to come with me now, while we still have time to get far away from here. I have friends that can help us, that can get us somewhere safe. Please, you have to trust me. I know I’ve done wrong by you and your mother but let me help you son.” 

“No.” Richie hissed, tears welding up in his eyes against his consent. “No, you can’t take him away! He’s my mate, and I’ll take down that fucking Alpha myself if I have to!” The words were sour in his mouth, his lungs burning with each intake of air. He wished he would be able to blame his frantic state on the beast, but this was all him. Everything was slipping between his fingers, his reality crumbling to his feet. 

“You are no Alpha.” Frank spat. “It’s something that you are born with, not something you can achieve. You go against him and you are dead. The both of you. The only way to protect Eddie is to take him away….from you and everything else.” 

Eddie didn’t say anything, his eyes fixated on his father. Richie could feel his heart ache, his knees shake, his body protesting in every way possible. After ten years, ten years of friendship he was going to lose everything. They had been together one night, one night of accepting what had always been between them and now it was going to be ripped away from him in a matter of minutes. Even though he didn’t want to admit it, he knew that Eddie’s best beat was with his father. It had all been his fault and up until now he had truly believed he would be able to fix it all on his own but that faith was fading along with is grip on Eddie’s fingers. 

“No.” 

“What?” Frank asked, his face twisting in confusion. 

“No.” Eddie repeated sternly. “I will not go with you.” 

“Eddie, you don’t understand-”

“I understand completely.” He snapped back, “I will not abandon my friends, my home or my mate. That’s something my father did, and I would never do such a thing.” Richie looked down, gaping at his mates firm stance and squared shoulders. He looked years beyond his age, stronger than he had been even down in the sewers. 

“You’ll die if you stay son.” 

“Then I’ll die beside the ones I love” Eddie reached out and reconnected his and Richie’s hands, intertwining their fingers and squeezing. “You have no right to come here, no right to speak to my mate that way. If your pack is coming then let them come, we will find a way without running. That’s what good people do, they stay even in the face of death.” 

“Don’t be a fool like him.” Frank warned, taking a few steps forward intimately. “I raised you to be smart, to think for yourself, to-”

“You did not raise me!” Eddie yelled, his chest puffing out with anger. “You weren’t there! I buried you, mourned for you. My father is in that casket, six feet under! When all else failed, you know who was actually there? Who shaped my life? My friends.” He was breathing deeply, spitting fire at the man who had threatened everything all at once. “My friends are my family, my place is here with them!” 

“Eddie.” Frank growled. 

“Leave.” 

“Excuse me?”

“I said leave!” The small boy snapped, “Now. I don’t want to hear what you have to say and I am not leaving with you.” 

Frank swayed for a moment, as if he was going to protest but nothing came out. Richie watched the struggle in his eyes, watched him fight against himself until he finally sighed heavily and nodded. “I only want the best for you Eddie, I always have.” Licking his lips he moved his focus to the trashmouth, scrunching up his face. “You watch out for him, understand? Things are going to happen, terrible things that I can not control within the pack. My son is a strong young man, with fire in his blood but you have to be there when he needs it. You’re his mate, be his mate.” 

Richie nodded, pulling Eddie close to him with a slight tug. They said nothing else as the two mates watched Frank walk away, pulling his hood up and slouching in defeat. He faded into the darkness, disappearing into the rising sun. Richie wasn’t sure how long they stood there, before a false gravestone but it felt like an eternity. When Eddie finally said the word, they slowly walked to the truck and piled in, making their way towards the Hanlon farm at a much slower pace. 

It was silent, too silent for Richie’s likling and he was overcome with the urge to make a joke but knew it was not his pace. Eddie watched the passing city, taking his usual place in the passenger seat, he looked so defeated even after the puff of energy he had previously had. There was a weight between them, a understanding of what tonight had truly meant. They were on their own. It was the losers against an unforeseeable threat that was on the horizon. A feeling began to burrow under the trashmouth’s skin, and he was unable to stop the words that came next. 

“Did you mean what you said back there?” 

“What?” Eddie jumped, surprised by the sudden noise. 

“When you said that you-” He paused, chewing on his cheek as he debated on his own question. It was misplaced worry, but it was worry that settled in his heart. “When you said you loved me, did you mean it?” 

“Of course I did.” Eddie replied, without missing a beat. “I meant all of it.” 

There was a flutter in his chest, his entire body soaring. With a smile he reached across the seat and grabbed Eddie’s hand, holding on for it or dear life. Although bleak, the future seemed real now with his mate beside him. He was fearful of Franks warnings, of the Alpha, of the attack that was coming. Above all else one thing was for certain, 

They were in this together.


	14. The Alpha, Beta, and Omegas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been what? Half a year? 
> 
> So here it is, take it or leave it. 
> 
> Tell me what ya think yeah?

Richie couldn’t remember the last time he was this happy.

With a light tune coming from the center console and a flutter in his heart he drove down the road leading back to the Hanlon farm. He felt inexplicably light, like his bones were full of helium and the only thing that could ground him was the spitfire beside him. Eddie was talking about something that refused to reach his ears, the crescent moon like a beacon leading their way. This was right he thought, this was all so right that even the beast that typically gnawed under his skin was content.

His mate had chosen him. 

Him. Richie Trashmouth Tozier. 

It was a stupid feeling, especially the given danger that this entitled. Still, after a night of confusion and turmoil it was nice to end on a high note. They would go back to their friends and tell them all about the what was brimming on the horizon. Stan would gripe, Bill would lead and it all would just be how it’s supposed to be. Whatever they would face they would face together, just like before. After all, they were the goddamn Losers Club. They could do anything. 

“Are you even listening to me?” 

“No.” Richie replied quickly, grinning to the boy beside him. This made Eddie frown, a small ping of guilt hitting the trashmouth’s stomach. “Oh give me a break, I’m exhausted. In case you forgot, my boyfriend dragged me out of bed to go to his not so dead Dad’s gravesite at like three in the fucking morning. You’re lucky I’m still able to drive.” 

“Boyfriend?” Eddie repeated, his small tone with a slight waver. “I-Is that what we are? Boyfriends?” 

Richie thought about this, really thought about it. Boyfriends seemed so wrong, considering the internal connection they shared and yet there wasn’t any other way to describe what they were. Mates was a closer term, and still that had a indplacation that they both had yet to discuss. Maybe there was no right word, nothing in the English language that would do justice to the string of fate that kept them close but Richie knew that this one would do just fine for now. “Yeah, I mean-yeah, if you wanna be.” 

From the corner of his eye he could see Eddie bite his bottom lip, his cheeks flustering and eyes downcasting. “Um yeah, that’s cool.” He managed past teeth, his obvious attempt to sound calm falutering between them. “That works.” 

Richie laughed, actually laughed because there was nothing cuter than a flustered Eddie Spaghetti. Releasing one of his hands from the steering wheel he pulled at his boyfriends sleeve, gently motioning him to scoot closer. Obeying, Eddie undid his seat belt and nestled under Richie’s arm, a place that hadn’t semed empty until now. With a content sigh he brushed his fingers down Eddie’s arm, humming in contentment at their closeness. There was no protest within him, no apparent sign of the wolf. This moment was just between the two of them. Just Richie and Eddie. Certified Boyfriends. Stealing a glance downward he nearly cried, so happy that his heart felt like it was going to explode. 

Eddie suddenly went ridgid, his voice like a blaring alarm in his ear. 

“RICHIE LOOK OUT!” 

\----

Eddie could taste the blood in his mouth, could feel the pain between his ears and hear the hissing of the engine. His head lulled against his shoulders, the dim light behind his eyelids becoming brighter as the screech of the passenger side door called to him. There was a memory, a happy one of curling against his mate as they drove away from the graveyard, their love and affection floating between them. Then there had been a scream in his throat, a black figure jumping into the road so suddenly that Richie had no choice to swerve. Eddie couldn’t remember the rest, or pinpoint the moment he had lost consciousness but as reality came back to him a new sense of fear began awake in his belly. 

He grunted when he was pulled from the cab, his body falling into a heap on the harsh ground in one swift motion. A cry of pain came from in his chest, but it was overpowered by the sound of unfamiliar voices. Eddie couldn’t make out what they were saying, the ring in his ears too loud to allow sentences to form but he could tell one of them was angry, furious even. The muscles in his legs spasmed, trying to move his body against the dirt but the sharp pain that it caused in his side forced him to stop and roll onto his back. Whimpering he opened his eyes, staring at the wrecked truck with somber vision. 

“R-Richie.” He croaked, his voice nothing more than a hoarse whisper. “Richie!” 

“Shut up.” Someone shouted, kicking the back of his head with the toe of their foot. Eddie shouted profanity, a buzz forming in the base of his skull that only amplified the pain that was already present. “You’re lucky you aren’t dead you fucking idiot.” Another kick, and more agony-only this time directed at the small of Eddie’s back. 

“Stop that Gretta.” A sharp voice commanded, “You’re only going to make it worse for yourself.” 

“How was I supposed to know the moron would run into a tree! Honestly, how does that dipshit have a driver's license? Mr. Grey can’t hold that against me! It’s my first time out, he can’t-”

“That’s enough.” The same voice nipped, “Go check on the driver.” 

Eddie raised his head just enough to watch a pair of pink converse stoll past him, rounding the car. There was pressure on his shoulder, and he immediately fought against it, thrashing with what little momentum his injuries would allow. The man above him shushed his fight, digging his nails into his upper arm in an attempt to still him. “D-Don’t fucking touch me!” The words hurt his vocal cords, a trail of blood crossing the length of his face igniting his fire. “Don’t you dare-”

“Just stop.” The man muttered, his dark eyes meeting Eddie’s. “You’re hurt and there is no way you could win a fight with me, I’m more than twice your size.” Eddie had seen this man before, once when he had been forced into the emergency room by his mother who was fussing over another fantom sickness. He had been a nurse, a nice and understand nurse who had warm hands and calming words. One of the only people there that had treated him with sympathy rather than blunt anger. “You’re mate is alive, you weren’t wearing a seatbelt so you sustained the majority of the trama.” 

“Hey, this loser is out cold. I don’t think he is going to be an issue.” Gretta yelled. 

The man shook his head, keeping his gaze on Eddie. “We can’t chance it.” Shoving his hand into his pocket he pulled out a handkerchief. “Don’t freak out okay?” He commented to Eddie, moving the cloth close to his face. When Eddie jerked, the man’s mouth turned downward in annoyance. “I said don’t freak out. Jesus.” Eddie opened his mouth to reply with a sarcastic comment but was cut short by the handkerchief that swept the blood from his forehead, staining the pristine white fabric with crimson. “Take this and wipe it on a few trees around here, it’ll keep the youngling confused long enough for Mr. Grey to have his little talk with this one.”

Gretta muttered something under her breath but obeyed, sending a heated glare down to Eddie. This made him want to spit in her pretty little face, even though all that would come out at this point would be blood. The man above him shook his head, his lip curling over his teeth for a split moment before he stood and glanced down to where Eddie still lay. “Can you walk?” 

“W-What?” 

“Walk? Can you walk?” 

“I’m not going anywhere with you!” Eddie shot back, bearing his teeth and puffing out his chest. “Not you or Gretta or anyone! 

“I wouldn’t decide that just yet.” The man replied, his tone still low and calm. “You’re mate is still knocked out, you are pretty banged up and there are two of us. Mr. Grey only wants to talk but if you make things difficult I can only imagine much he wouldn’t do to get his way.” This implied many things, but as the man glanced over to Richie-who was still slouched in his seat-a spine tingling shiver crawled up his spine. “Now, I’ll ask you again. Can you walk?” 

“I don’t know.” Eddie answered honestly, forcing himself to sit. “I think so but-” The rest was cut off by a pair of painfully strong arms that pulled his arm upward, forcing him to his knees. He howled in agony, his side throbbing under his hoodie. “Fucking Christ, let me go!” Gretta paid no mind to his command, man handling him so that he would lift to his feet. “S-s-stop it!” This time the grip was gone, leaving a bruise where the pressure had been. “You goddamn bitch!” He hissed, the breath he had lost finally returning to him. “Fuck you!” 

“Wow, he’s got some spunk.” Greta whistled, looking over to the still unnamed man. “Didn’t know that.” 

“Alright come on, that’s enough.” The man muttered, shaking his head and shooting Eddie one last sympathetic look. 

Eddie was pushed slightly from behind, a signal to follow the man who had turned to lead the way. Taking one long last glance back to the truck he whispered his mates name, making a promise to an unconscious Richie that he would do his best not to die but there were no guarantees, not when he was being led deeper and deeper into the thickening forest. There were no words, not from him or either of the other two as the moon watched from above. Eddie wasn’t sure where in the hell they were going but couldn’t risk attempting to run. Not when the fate of his mate hung in the ballance. 

Eventually they stopped, seemingly at a random spot. When Eddie opened his mouth to question the location he watched his captors bow their heads to the shadows just as a figure emerged. He wasn’t what Eddie would have expected. An alpha-he had figured-should be enormous, massive if you will. With a bit of a rugged look and an animalistic essence that just dripped like saliva on a muzzle. This all seemed however, not to be the case. Mr. Grey was a thin man, with silver hair and light stubble that ran down his chin and neck. He wasn’t very tall either, standing just a few heads higher than Eddie himself. With a fitted pair of slacks and maroon shirt he could pass as Eddie’s father, well uncle more or less. It was like stepping into a movie, one where Eddie was afraid to see the end. 

“Well, Mr. Kaspbrak it’s nice to finally meet you.” Mr. Grey whistled, licking his lips and rubbing his chin. “I have got to say, you have been quite a pain in my ass.” 

The words on Eddie’s tongue didn’t fall, especially when another rustling came from the shadows only this time two figures appeared. One being that of his father, the other one a faceless being of Derry, someone who would go unnoticed among the crowd and yet Eddie knew he had seen him before. In the supermarket, at church-everywhere and nowhere simontounsly. With a shove Frank Kaspbrak fell to his knees, his pleading eyes meeting Eddies where it branded his son with the shame that he himself felt. “I’m sorry my son, I am so sorry. I didn’t know-”

“Silence.” The Alpha hissed, the command instantly being obeyed as Eddie’s father bowed his head just like the others had done. “You will be dealt with, you filthy mutt but there are a few things we need to do first huh?” With a wave of his hand Frank was forced all the way to the ground where the foot of the man who had lead him out dug against the small of his back, keeping him pinned. “Let me introduce you to Calvin Clark, my beta.” 

Calvin nodded but offered nothing else, his eyes just as dark as the sky above. “What do you want from me?” Eddie asked, ignoring the knot in his stomach that tightened as his father whimpered in pain. “Why did you attack us?” 

“Attack?” Mr. Grey repeated, shaking his head, a tsk coming from his lips. “We did no such thing. You must forgive Gretta, she can be a little over enthusiastic. There was no harm intended, I only wanted to speak to you Eddie.” 

His name sounded sour, sliding down his skin slowly, leaving a trail of unwanted feelings. “What do you want from me?” It was the second time he had asked and yet it felt like the millionth. The moon was now coming to its end, and soon the sun would shine on a new day. 

“That’s just it, I want you.” The Alpha replied calmly. When Eddie coocked his head as he contuined, “I had originally chosen Richie to replace another member of my pack. It was an easy decision, being that the boy’s parents couldn’t care less about his well being. We don’t fetch younglings until after their first change due to the uncontrollability of the new beast. I’ve done this a thousand times mind you, been through a thousand younglings and I have never had one imprint on their first time around. It’s strange to say the least but once my pack encountered you I knew. I knew you were special and I knew I had to have you by my side.” 

“You were the one who bit Richie?” Eddie asked, swallowing thickly. Maybe he should be more worried about the fact that the alpha wanted him, that he thought he was ‘special’ but he just couldn’t. His brain was filled with thoughts of his mate, of his safety and of the curse that was forced upon him. “But that wasn’t during a full moon how-” 

“Alphas do not need a full moon to change.” Mr. Grey answered, scoffing. “My power is absolute, and the stronger the pack, the stronger the alpha which is why I want you to join us. I will spare Richie the burden of being under my control, so long as you take his place.” Eddie’s mouth went dry, his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth keeping him from speech. “You are going to make an excellent addition to my pack, you will make it complete.” 

“And if I refuse?” Eddie asked, his eyes downcasting to his father who had his face buried in the dirt. “If I don’t join your pack? 

The beta replied for his alpha, shoving his heel deeper into Frank's back making him scream out in agony. Eddie didn’t even flinch, didn’t even react. Fuel was pumping through his veins now making the fear that had once over taken him fade into nothing. This made the Mr. Grey grin, making Eddie falter for a split second. “I like you Eddie.” The Alpha said, a laughter coming from the back of his throat. “I really do but you should know that rejecting my request will cost you dearly.” Frank made a noise, a gut wrenching noise that echoed through the trees. Still Eddie kept his gaze on Mr. Grey, unmoving. “Don’t worry, I know that your father isn’t your weakness. He will be punished and branded appropatly, should be limping for the next few moons.” This was brushed off, as if mutilation was just another notch in his belt. “No Eddie, your weakness isn’t all that hard to pinpoint. Imprinting is a dead indication of where your pressure point is, don’t you think?” 

Eddie couldn’t breathe, the air around him seemingly vanishing as his mates name burned the roof of his mouth. The Alpha smiled again, licking his lips and nodding. “Oh and those other pretty little friends of yours too. I’ll slaughter them right along with your mate, make you watch as I rip their throats out with my bare hands. You see, I get what I want Eddie. If there is one thing you’ll learn before the days end it’s that.” 

 

“Sir, the youngling is getting closer. I can smell him.” Calvin growled, lifting his grip from Frank’s back and tilting his nose to the air. There wasn’t a sense of urgency in his words but there was something primal in his tone. Eddie perked up a little, glancing around to the trees but not seeing any sign of his mare. “Unless you want to-”

“No. We won’t interfere just yet.” Mr. Grey replied, shaking his head. “Eddie has a lot to consider and the youngling is still spry and unpredictable, we wouldn’t want to put a dent in his little world would we?” Calvin grunted, grabbing the lesser being from the scruff of his shirt and pulling him to his feet. The two other members of the pack left Eddie’s side, standing behind their alpha. Gretta was smiling, the other man’s mouth was turned downward. “We will be in touch.” 

They left together, leaving Eddie cold and standing alone. He could no longer see the moon but he could feel it’s presence, the pressure it kept on his back and the heaviness in his heart. Life was a million miles away and he had never felt so lost. Deep down he knew there was no choice, there never had been. It was Richie, Richie first and foremost even before the change. Tears were welding up in his eyes, making his vision blur. 

He didn’t see when exactly Richie made it to where he was or when exactly he began to talk but by the time his ears stopped ringing the pain in his body had returned. Richie was pulling on him-his arms and shoulders to be exact-making him whimper. “How did you even get here! What happened! We’ve got to get you to a hospital, you’re hurt-you-you’re-” 

“Richie.” Eddie whispered, meeting his mate’s gaze for the first time and seeing his own fear staring right back at him. “They were here-the alpha he wants-” The words wouldn’t come, the damn finally breaking making his heart sink onto the forest floor. Suddenly the imagine of Richie’s lifeless corpse flashed across his mind, reminding him of the Alpha’s promise. Everything was crashing down, and he was crumbling along with it. 

“What is it Eds?” Richie asked, cupping his face and frowning. “Did they hurt you? Oh god, what happened?” 

It was supposed to be simple, and yet here they were. Eddie could only reply with the truth, what he believed in his heart. It dripped from his tongue, falling down the front of his blood stained shirt where it lay limp and dead between them. 

“They’re going to kill us all.”


	15. Sad Tales and Tough Decisions

The smell of ammonia burnt his nose, the white walls reminding him of a time he had spent a good portion of his life in these halls, his mother attached to his hip, screaming at the nurses who were told her that he was in perfect health. Out of all the places in Derry, the emergency room was his least favorite. He sat patiently on the chair beside the bed, unable to bring himself to touch the bleached sheets without horrific flashbacks. A nervous itch made his hands twitch, the pain in his side and back were nothing compared to the one that weighed him down. 

His mother's voice echoed through the hall, her high pitched accusations making him cringe. After gathering himself and calling Mike, the next step had been to go to the ER to fix his battered body. Even though he had turned eighteen last month, Eddie was still under her insurance and it was mandatory that she be informed of the accident. Richie was not on board with this, and after Sonia arrived it took Stan and Bill to pull him away, just narrowing missing a call to the police. Even though Eddie felt bad for his mate, this was best. There were a million and one things Eddie had to decide on, all in short amount of time and he didn’t need his mate interfering.

There was a small knock on the door, bringing Eddie back into reality. Letting out a small go ahead in walked the nurse, automatically making Eddie jump from his chair and stumble. It was the man from the accident, the one who had pulled him from the car and brought him to his alpha. “L-leave me alone. Just go away!” 

“Calm down.” The nurse cooed, holding up his hands as a gesture of good will. “I’m not here to hurt you, I’m just here to do my job.” 

“Which one, nursing or being a filthy mutt?” Eddie snapped, sharpening his teeth on the man’s skin. “Get out!” 

Sighing the nurse sat down on the rolling chair, rolling his eyes and starting on Eddie’s chart. “So besides the broken ribs and lacerations to your face and hands is there anything else the doctor needs to look at? Headache? Back pain?” 

“I uh-yeah.” Eddie muttered, squinting his eyes in confusion. “Headache and some dizziness but I don’t know if-”

“Probably a concussion, you hit the dash pretty goddamn hard. We are probably going to need to get you a CAT scan to see the extent of the-”

“Just hold the fuck on for a second.” Eddie snapped, unable to keep the outburst inside. “What is going on here? Why are you-”

“I’m not just a filthy mutt okay?” The nurse replied, using the insult as a weapon against his patent. “My name is Don Hagarty, I’ve been a nurse here for about five years.”

“I remember you.” Eddie nodded, “You’ve take care of me when my mom took me in.” 

“Yes, Sonia Kaspbrak. A nurses worst nightmare.” Don sighed, putting down his pen and glancing back up to Eddie with sympathetic eyes. “We actually have her on our watch list, though I haven't seen you guys all that much lately.” 

“Yeah, I kind of realized what was happening and stopped letting her take advantage of me.” 

“Good for you.” Don said, sounding honest and true. “Not that I can imagine your mate would put up with it now.” 

“Right.” Eddie hummed, still wary of the man before him, no matter how comfortable the pace between them became. “So you’re one of Mr. Grey's um-I don’t really know what to call it.” 

“Yes.” He nodded. “I’m a pack member. One of the five he usually keeps at his disposal.” 

“But I thought there was only four of you.” Eddie thought out loud, counting on his hand. 

“Well five if you count your mate, although he isn’t really apart of the pack.” Don explained, scrunching up his face. “Our last member was killed with an altercation we had with a hunter. Shot six times in the back with silver bullets.” It was said like it was nothing, like the death didn’t affect him at all. “Richie was picked by Mr. Grey to replace him, all members are turned by the alpha himself, it cements his control over them.” 

“But Richie isn’t controlled by him. At least he wasn’t last time he changed.” Eddie found himself sitting, questions that he need answered dancing on the tip of his tongue. “He protected me instead.” 

“Right well the alphas hold on him was interrupted when he imprinted.” Don explained, “It’s the only thing that can overrule an acting alpha other than a stronger alpha. Imprinting is the single most primal thing a wolf can do, even more so than falling into his place in a pack.”

“So because he imprinted he doesn’t have to do as Mr, Grey says?” 

“No, not exactly.” The nurse said, “It’s just when it comes to you and your wellbeing, he can disobey. There is still an influence, but it’s nothing compared to what you have.” 

“Why are you telling me all of this?” Eddie asked, biting his lip and picking at the bloody spot on his sleeve. “I don’t understand what you gain from this.” 

“I’ve been where you are, almost exactly.” 

“W-What?” 

Don’s eyes went dark, his lips turning downward into a sad frown. “I uh-I had a mate once. We met one full moon when we were on a hunt. He was a camping with his friends and I don’t know-it just happened. After-when I changed back-I was drawn back to him and the connection was complete. We were so young and I was a fool to think we could be together.” 

“What happened?” Eddie found himself pressing, his heart swelling at the grief-stricken look the nurse held.

“Mr. Grey happened.” He replied in a deep voice, unlike the one he had held before. “I knew he wouldn’t let me be with Adrian, wouldn’t let us be truly togher in the way needed. So we ran, ran as far as we could go for as long as we could manage. Ended up in a small town in Colorado, out in the middle of nowhere. Six months, we lasted six months until-” He paused, gripping onto the clipboard so hard that his knuckles turned white. “Until he found us.” 

“Did he-”

“Yes.” Don breathed, his whimper almost breaking Eddie’s heart. “He forced me to watch as he ripped Adrian’s throat out.” 

Eddie choked, “Oh my god.” 

“I buried him facing the sunset and left with the pack. Mr. Grey allows you to hold a job, a home or whatever satisfies you in between full moons but you are never, ever allowed to leave him. If you do, you are just asking for death.” 

There were no words, nothing he could say to ease the heaviness in his bones or the ache in his heart. He could see Don’s pain, feel his agonizing words branding his skin. It was like looking in a mirror that showed him the future, and it was absolutely terrifying. “I’m-I’m sorry about your mate but-”

“Look, it’s your choice.” Don cut, standing. “But Mr. Grey doesn't ask again. You have until the next full moon, then he will send his Beta to collect. Take this time, spend it with your mate. Your days are numbered Eddie so I suggest you make it count.” 

Don left then, leaving Eddie sitting there completely dumbfounded. He could hear his mother closing in, yelling at the nurse for not coming to get her but he blocked it out. The world was getting dark and Eddie could feel himself dimming along with it. He hadn’t told Richie everything, afraid that doing so would seal their fate. His mate couldn’t know, not right now-not until he figured out what he was going to do. 

The scars along his chest burned, telling him that Richie was near but he did his best to ignore it. Time seemed to tick by all around him but Eddie stood still, wanting to die right then and there. 

\------

Richie stared up at the window with a perpetual frown. He had climbed this damn tree a million times-a million and a half probably-but with bruised ribs and swollen ankle the challenge had gotten much more difficult. With a long drawn out groan he began to climb, slipping several times along the way. It was painful, absolutely agonizing but it was better than the distance that had been between them for the past twenty four hours. Ever since leaving the ER, Sonia has been on high alert and Richie hadn’t been able to catch a break but Eddie had texted him the all clear and there was no way he was not going to see his mate. 

Eventually he made it, opening the unlocked window and tumbling in. It was much louder than anticipated, causing the heap on the bed to jump onto their feet and turn on the bedside lamp. “Jesus Richie, you could have used the front door. Ma left for Bangor, she isn’t even here.” Eddie’s voice was like bells, brining the light back into his life. Even though his tone was sharp, it allowed Richie to sigh with relief. “You look terrible, did you even clean up at all?” 

Richie was laughing, “No, I’ve literally been circling your house for hours. Couldn’t stay away.” 

This made Eddie frown, his arms extending out to help his mate up to his feet. Richie didn’t make it that far, instead pulling Eddie into his arms and taking in the deep scent of lavender and coconut. All of the copper had been washed from his skin but still Richie could taste the pain and ammonia that clung to the stitches on his body. It made the beast growl, gnawing at his insides until Richie couldn’t keep it in any longer. 

They kissed, it was sweet and chaste making Richie’s heart flutter in his chest. It was the reconnection he needed, satisfying every nerve within. “I missed you.” He breathed, burying his face into Edde’s neck and chuckling. “I was so worried.” 

Eddie sighed, running his fingers though Richie’s curls and humming. “It’s okay now. I’m right here.” This made Richie purr, his body melting into the touch. Together they made their way to the bed, laying back and entertaining themselves into each other. It was as it should be, the two mates holding on to what little they had. 

So what there were things out there desperately trying to separate them, they were bonded-Richie could feel the string that connected them. If need be, Richie would die for this, for this moments right here. Mr. Grey wanted him, but Richie wouldn’t give in. Not when this was waiting for him on the other side. Eddie shifted under him, small amounts of uncertainty nipping at the corners of Richie’s senses. “What’s wrong Eds?” He whispered into his mate’s ear, a reassuring hand dancing on the small of his back. 

“I can’t stop thinking about today.” 

“Don’t worry about Mr. Grey or the others.” Richie assured, humming soft tunes to his mate. “I won’t leave you, not in a million years. I love you Eddie. We will figure this out.” 

“I love you too.” Eddie whispered, placing a kiss onto Richie’s neck. “I love you so fucking much.” 

And Richie believed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of an inbetween chapter, leading up to the next one. If you didn't catch that, Richie thinks that the alpha is out for him and not Eddie, Eddie has to decide weather to leave and save everyone or stay and doom them all. This is story is taking a long time to finish, I hope someone out there is enjoying it. One more chapter and then it'll be the next full moon and holy shit....it's gonna be good.


End file.
